


She-Ra & LoK Group Chat!

by NightlyWolfy



Series: Group Chat Fanfictions [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, added the lok group at chapter 36, frosta: ill sit anygay i want!, got the lok drip bru, if this isnt funny srry, mako is as straight as a toothpick, platonic catra/mermista, switched to modern chapter 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyWolfy/pseuds/NightlyWolfy
Summary: Adora starts a goddamn group chat chaos insues
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Group Chat Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170818
Comments: 54
Kudos: 198





	1. The Chaos Starts

_She-REE_ has started a groupchat with _Arrows, Glimmah, Pincers, why-its-catra, Flowers, let-it-go, netosser, Fidget-Spinner, Shanties, techno, & mermaid_ !

mermaid has renamed the chat to ' _crackheads that need therapy!_ '

crackheads that need therapy, 8: 34 am

Flowers: hello!!!!!

Glimmah: hello, dudes, dudettes, and Catra.

why-its-catra: bruh

She-REE: hi!!!

why-its-catra: periodt

Shanties: hello whores :)

mermaid: petition to kick sea hawk out of the gc?

why-its-catra: yaw

Shanties: naw

netosser: shut up

She-REE: two seconds in and I regret this heavily

why-its-catra: you should

let-it-go: have any of y'all decided what they want to be for Halloween?

Fidget-Spinner: The child has awoken.

She-REE: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR THIS

why-its-catra: suddenly im gone

Arrows: adora's excitement just took years off my life span

She-REE: 2 words: Teen Titans

why-its-catra: actually you said 4 words

She-REE: I hate you

why-its-catra: everyone does you aint special

She-REE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cAtrA we lOVE youu

Arrows: catra no

why-its-catra: catra yes

Pincers: i have been awoken. CATRA WE LOVE YOuuu

why-its-catra: aww thanks scorpia <3

why-its-catra: anyways whats your idea adora

She-REE: so like perfuma and mermista are starfire and raven

Fidget-Spinner: i'm Jinx

Glimmah: i want be jinx why cant i?

Fidget-Spinner: because that little kid on their team is weird as hell

Fidget-Spinner: fits your personality great

let-it-go: glimmer should be gizmo

netosser: LMAO

why-its-catra: that made my day

techno: wait 

Glimmah: hahah, but did i fcking ask?

techno: hold on ppl

mermaid: glimmer is a teapot when she gets upset

mermaid: she literally sounds like one

She-REE: exposed

let-it-go: she probably gets it from her mother

Glimmah: >:O

Glimmah: okay ELSA

Pincers: i'm dying

Fidget-Spinner: Damn someone needs to get the tea, it be pipin!

netosser: im thinking about my life decisions rn

Flowers: i like how you all ignored entrapta

Fidget-Spinner: sorry

techno: i think id be gizmo

why-its-catra: prbbaly

Shanties: huh,thisisodd.themapsaidIwouldntencounteradumbfuck.jpg

why-its-catra: shadow weaver when i was born

Shanties: same *sad-face emoji*

Flowers: if Catra is Robin and i'm Starfire i'd have to date her and that'd be weird

why-its-catra: I BREATHE AND I GET BULLIED

She-REE: speaking of which, what r u gonna be?

Glimmah: we could do something that doesn't exist? Like a theme!

why-its-catra: like my will to live?

She-REE: no

why-its-catra: dam it

netosser: so close catra


	2. Adora is the Walmart version of AJ Michalka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: its still in the She-Ra universe they just all have phones, and all the songs and musicals and games from modern r also in this :})

crackheads that need therapy!, 9:28 am

let-it-go: gm you gay disasters

mermaid: i'm striaht....

Shanties: im also "striaht"

mermaid: bithc fite me

netosser: i just thought of somethin funny

why-its-catra: wht?

She-REE: wht

Arrows: wht

Glimmah: wht

mermaid: Glimmah just apeared when catra makes a typo to corrct hr lmao

why-its-catra: >:O

netosser: aNYWAYS back to what I WAs gonNNA say

netosser: remmber when catra was chipped an she fought adora?

She-REE: yes :') 

netosser: what if she whispered into he r ear "i'm straight"

netosser: and thats why adora was crying

Flower: where do u get this info

netosser: pornhub

Fidget-Spinner: ..... suddenly im gone,,,

netosser: jk jk jk,,,,, or am i?

why-its-catra: y r we still here? jst to sufer?

She-REE: that'd be terrifying

let-it-go: i can imagine adora and catra sing 'Mean To Be Yours' from Heathers

She-REE: i call being Veronica Soysauce

netosser: thats not-- nvm

techno: CATRA CATRA

Pincers: CATRA CATRA

why-its-catra: henlo

techno: listen to Piggy Pie by ICP

why-its-catra: im scared...?

Pincers: No, entrapta made me listen to it and it fits u so well

She-REE: it sounds like a child would enjoy it

Flowers: i'm sure its good

Shanties: while catra is off listening to that.. can we talk bout glimmah & arrows?

Arrows: what 'bout us?

Fidget-Spinner: oh, i don't know,,,, maybe something like ur uNDYING loVE for each other?

Glimmah: wht?

She-REE: "wht"

mermaid: wheeze

Shanties: "wht"s so funny?

why-its-catra: y'all will never let go of tat will u?

Glimmah: tat

techno: how was the song

why-its-catra: took years off my life span

why-its-catra: it was great

why-its-catra: u should chekc it out

Glimmah: idk if u like it its probably bad

Arrows: *tries to blow out tea*

why-its-catra: Dam dood, but, like, where did I ask?

Fidget-Spinner: HEY. Glimmah, literally stop avoidnig the question

Arrows: iT's platonic fIdGEt sPiNNeR

why-its-catra: *grabs some popcorn* things botu to grt spicy

Glimmah: were just friends why are u guys saying this?

She-REE: i hate to pull a catra but

She-REE: like where did I ask?

Glimmah: idc if u didn't ask

She-REE: idiot

Glimmah: skeleton

She-REE: hoebag

Glimmah: whore

She-REE: rat

Glimmah: Walmart AJ Michalka

She-REE: HOW DARE U

Shanties: REKT

let-it-go: oop

Flowers: wow, what happened?

mermaid: wth is up

mermaid: i walk away from my phone fr like 2 secs

Pincers: Two kinds of ppl

why-its-catra: wake me up inside

She-REE: wake me up inside can't wake up!

Shanties: SAVVE MEEEEEEE

Pincers: yyou saved me,,, why?

techno: m m m m, monkey


	3. Sleepovers and sing a longs

Shanties has created a new chat! Shanties renames chat 'lyrics spams' !

lyrics spams, 2:45 pm

Shanties added why-its-catra, She-REE, Glimmah, let-it-go, mermaid, Pincers, & Arrows !

Shanties: you should worry less about me and more about your little three way, last night...

why-its-catra: three way?

She-REE: but, there was no three way nothing happened-

Glimmah: i seem tO REMEMBER THERE WAS A-

Arrows: BIG SWORD FIGHT IN HER MOUUUUTHH

Pincers: and she allowed it????

mermaid: BIG SWORD FITE IN HER MOUUTHHHHHH

Shanties: *wipes a single tear away* beautiful

crackheads that need therapy!, 3:49 pm

Glimmah: hey do y'all want to come to the palace & have a sleep over in my room?

She-REE: sure

Pincers: yeah! Entrapta also said she'd like too

Flowers: of course. 

mermaid: do i have to?

Glimmah: yes

mermaid: no

Shanties: i'd like to go!

why-its-catra: absolutely

Glimmah: really??

why-its-catra: not

netosser: sorry me n spinny cant come

why-its-catra: nvm iim comin

—

[irl world ]

Glimmer and the other princesses including Sea Hawk, Catra & Bow were all sat in a circle when her phone went off. It was Castaspella. Probably calling to check in on them for some reason. They were all in small groups; Bow, Sea Hawk and Glimmer were chatting, Catra and Adora were sitting together, Frosta was leaning on Mermista since she fell asleep, Mermista soon following her.

"Hey guys," Glimmer says to the group."Can you all pipe down, my aunt's calling."

Adora stands up."ALRIGHT EVERYONE. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"hi Aunt Castaspella, what's up—" Glimmer said through the phone, immediately regretting her decision as she hears whats going on in the background.

Sea Hawk and Catra were making loud fake sexual noises(A/N: THEY AIN'T DOING ANYTHING TO EACH OTHER. CALM DOWN), while Bow and Perfuma were trying to calm everyone down, saying that Glimmer's trying to talk to Castaspella.

Scorpia and Entrapta both got really close to Glimmer and the phone, whispering,"Tell her I said hi."

\-------------[the next day]

crackheads that need therapy, 7:39 am

Glimmah: yesterday was a disaster

why-its-catra: WTH y r u up at this Ungodly Hour

mermaid: why are you up At This Ungodly Hour

Glimmah: Why Are You coming for My Brand?

She-REE: why we like this?

mermaid: I WANTED SOMEONE WHO COULD PROTECT ME

mermaid: I LET HIS ANGER FESTER AND INFECT ME

let-it-go: HIS SOLUTIONNN IS A LIEE

why-its-catra: NO ONE HERE DESERVES TO DIE

why-its-catra: EXCEPT ME AND THE MONSTER I'VE CREATEDDDD

She-REE: YEAHHH! YEAHHH! HEADS UP J.D. I'M A DEAD GIRL WALKINGGGGG

Shanties: HEY, YO, WESTERBURG

Fidget-Spinner: CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, I'M A DEAD GIRL WALKING

Pincers: HEY, YO, WESTERBURG

why-its-catra: AND THERE'S YOUR FINALLL BELLLLLLL

Flowers: Come on, Westerberg! Here we go, here we go now!

Pincers: VERONICA! Jason Dean told me you committed suicde

She-REE: Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things

let-it-go: Oh, well, I threw together a lovely tribute, considering the short notice...

why-its-catra: Mrs. Flemming, what's undISDSIO FBn DIFBJKDS BKVS

netosser: is uh is catra okay?

She-REE: no Melog tripped her.

Shanties: Well. It was fun singing with y'all

why-its-catra: *sinning


	4. Vines,,,,, hmmm

crackheads that need therapy!, 12:19 pm

mermaid: hey guys, does this sound like shakira?

mermaid: lelelohlohleloh

Shanties: what would we be as vines? *thinking emoji*

She-REE: ah, I've prepared for This Moment

let-it-go: how many things are you prepared for?

She-REE: too many

She-REE: anyways I think Frosta would be that one where the girl is like,"i'm eleven so shut the fuck up" 

let-it-go: periodt

netosser: stop fcking swearing

She-REE: Catra would be the one like,"I go to this fake ass school with these fake ass people" and Scorpia & Entrapta would be the,"You want this? , this bitch empty! YEET"

Pincers: ...,,,, m'k

Fidget-Spinner: hunny...

She-REE: Mermista is like the where the guy is singing,"why the fuck u lyin?", Spinnerella, Netossa & Sea Hawk would be the one where the power went out and Sea Hawk is like,"When your lights don't work like they used to"

Fidget-Spinner: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sureeeeeeeee

netosser: yes

She-REE: Bow is like literally any Danny Gonzalez vine or Drew Gooden.

Arrows: OHHHHHHHHHH YES i lvoe them

She-REE: me & glimmer are the one where it's like this,"change ur shirt." "BRUH, first of all i look good in this shirt, second of all i look good in this shirt, and third of all i look good in this shirt. sO tELl mE I DoNT lOOK gOod iN tHiS sHiRT."

Glimmah: imma throw hands

Glimmah: betcha cant catch em

why-it's-catra: dont think i want to, their fcking disgusting

She-REE: Oh, so when I swear, i'm "being to loud" and "disrupting meetings"?

Pincers: We all know you were corrupted by Catra.

techno: hi everyone!!!

why-its-catra: hey entrapta :D

Pincers: a sOFT Catra appears??

She-REE: does Catra is soft?

why-its-catra: i'm NOT soft.

Fidget-Spinner: yes

why-its-catra: no

Flowers: SCREENSHOTTED

mermaid: YES

why-its-catra: this is homophobia

why-its-catra: THIS IS A HATE CRIME

why-its-catra: adora, put ur phone down and look at me dead in the eye and say i'm soft, then ill believe u,,

let-it-go: gay

Fidget-Spinner: Wait. Are y'all together? if you two are in the same room together why don't y'all speak to each other?

why-its-catra: if by "together", you mean "in the same room" than yes

She-REE: don't question our methods.

Glimmah: mY PaLmS aRe SwEaTy wEAk aRMs aRe hEvay mOM spAGhEtTi

let-it-go: BITCH, I LOOK LIKE I'M FRESH OFF THE RUNWAY! EH

why-its-catra: honestly y am i friends w/ y'all

Arrows: ohhhh i know how to piss u off even more  
(A/N: getting prepared for yall to get annoyed with me. I did this to my friends once)

Arrows: skskskskskksksksskskskkss-

why-its-catra: oh my fucking GOD SHUT UP. NO GODDAMN VSCO GIRLS

mermaid: screenshotted

Glimmah: Ssksskkksksksksksskkkskskskskskss

why-its-catra: i'm surrounded by idiots


	5. Bad fucking ideas

lyrics spams, 6:42 pm

mermaid: i hope that u don't think that im roode...

why-its-catra: but I wanna make out w/ you.

mermaid: and im a lil awkward, sure

why-its-catra: but i can touch my face to yours uH

mermaid: and no one ever calls me smooth, but i just wanna see the groove between your hands, ur teeth- uh

why-its-catra: tell me do u thikn bout me? I just wanna kiss even thouh i miss u at least i'll have had known what it feels like to have held ur hand. no. hey. BAD IDEAS

Shanties: wtf? what are u singing???

mermaid: Bad Ideas. why?

why-its-catra: your an uncultured swine if u havent listened to that song

why-its-catra: ohh i thought... it was the last time... that id fallen for someone like you

mermaid: who dont care about all the things that I could do for u

mermaid: and I know... that its not the first time... that I've given so much away to be left with someone who wont

why-its-catra: stay...

She-REE: ohh thats "blame game" by mxmtoon!

mermaid: join us join us join us

let-it-go: anytime Catra says "stay" i always think of that Hamilton song.. i cant think of it..

She-REE: Say No to This?

let-it-go: yes.

Glimmah: that's when miss Mario Reynolds walked into my life, she said...

let-it-go: no. were not going into another sing along or whatever

Glimmah: Imma throw hands at this bish

Shanties: wanna to catch this smoke?

why-its-catra: get out u uncultured swine

Arrows: im jus disappointed...

let-it-go: wow i got attaacked. i feel hurt

She-REE: they were all just attacking you, that makes ense

let-it-go: no shit sherlock

why-its-catra: Yes I lied, don't think about you all the time  
All my switchblade words ain't aim to cut your sweet delusions  
I messed up, I confess that I got hooked  
Champagne pirouettes and bathroom trips  
Are my confusion  
|  
Where were you when we were gettin' high?  
Where were you when when I thought I died?  
Throw out your liquor amen, no time for you in my bed  
|  
It's too damn late to cry  
It's too damn late to count the reasons why  
I don't love you  
It's too damn late to cry  
It's too damn late to make me change my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you  
I don't love you

Glimmah: did you just copy half of the lyrics of 'I Don't Love You' by Cruel Youth?

why-its-catra: oddly specific but yes

Pincers: why did i wake up to catra copying and pasting I Don't Love You?

why-its-catra: idk why aren't u awake? its 6 pm. get in the bin

Pincer: frick u

mermaid: idk why but whenever I hear Cruel Youth I think of Aubrey Plaza...

why-its-catra: they sound like each other.

She-REE: im going to bed early so long losers

She-REE: except u catra u donig great :)

why-its-catra: :D

mermaid: calm down on the pda will ya


	6. glimmah and she-ree fite

Glimmah has created a new chat! Glimmah has renamed the group chat to 'Princesses Only!' !

Glimmah added She-REE, mermaid, netosser, Fidget-Spinner, Pincers, Flowers, let-it-go, & techno to the chat!

Princesses Only!, 5:48 pm

Glimmah: helllo everyone

mermaid: god you make the group chat name sound like were having as sleep over

let-it-go: or that were in that Disney movie with the little girl and the buff guy

She-REE: lmao

Glimmah: anywasy,,,,, my coronation day when I became queen has made me act like a fool

let-it-go: but,,, u always act like a fool wym?

Glimmah: you know hwat? you not just a stubborn brat. your the entire anal section on phub

Fidget-Spinner: Don't be mean to each other.

techno: tf

techno: gay lil monkey

Fidget-Spinner: Okay, half-priced Christine Woods.

techno: okay hand me down Noelle Stevenson

Fidget-Spinner: You just dis my girl Noelle??? :O

techno: wait no im sorry!

Fidget-Spinner: I'm sorry too, and your forgiven.

mermaid: spinny's use of capitalization and punctuation has takn yrs off my life span

Fidget-Spinner: Well i'm sorry, someone has to not be a disaster here.

netosser: oof

Pincers: wow Anne way to make the country hate you!

She-REE: me to glimmer when she denies her OBVIOUS feelings for bow

Glimmah: lmao okay AJ Michalka

She-REE: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AJ MICHALKA

She-REE: so shut ur skin tone chicken bone google chrome no home flip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome genome full brown monochrome student loan indiana jones overgrown flintstone x and y hormone friend zoned sylvester stallone sierra leone autozone prfessionally seen silver patrone head ass the tf up

Glimmah: mate that's crazy

Glimmah: man that's insane

Glimmah: but like

Glimmah: nobody asked nor cares

let-it-go: you copied and pasted that from reddit

She-REE: just like how you copied and pasted glimmer's personality onto u

techno: OHHHHHHHHHH

mermaid: SHE CLAPPED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Pincers: shit got real quick

Fidget-Spinner: OKAY DAMN.

netosser: SHIT

mermaid: wait. before this continues. we should bring it to the main gc

netosser: and create more drama? that's a stupid idea

netosser: which is why we should lez go

my favorite crackheads, 6:59 pm

Glimmah: idk who needs to tell you this but being the sassy Blondie isn't a personality

She-REE: neither is being a dumbass but here u are

Glimmah: WOWWWWWW

why-its-catra: whoa whoa whoa wth is happening?

netosser: glimmer and adora are fighitng

Arrows: okay why dont' we calm down a bit

Flowers: periodt another fight about to start

Pincers: *popcorn*

let-it-go: *more popcorn*

Shanties: bruh

Glimmah: bitch tryna catch deez handS?

She-REE: pull up to my room then we'll talk

She-REE: hope you know sign language then bc all ur gonna be seein are these handds

Glimmah: hoe what hands? those skeleton boners u call fingers?

Glimmah: whatever, at least i aint a blonde

why-its-catra: blondies are hot tbh

Glimmah: no one asked u

why-its-catra: fck u


	7. Idiots In A Room Bitching

lyrics spam, 1:34 am

Arrows: Four Jews in a room bitching

She-REE: bitching

Shanties: bitching

Glimmah: bitching 

why-its-catra: bitching

Arrows: bitching

Shanties: Four Jews in a room stoop

Arrows: they stoop?

why-its-catra: to pray

Glimmah: I'm Jewish

She-REE: I'm Jewish

Arrows: I'm Jewish

why-its-catra: Half Jewish

Arrows: Bitch bitch bitch bitch

Glimmah: Funny funny funny funny

She-REE: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch Night and day

mermaid: Slavery. Slavery!

why-its-catra: we crossed the desert running for our lives !

why-its-catra: fleeing from the Pharaoh, who was up to no good

Arrows: Now we're at the Red Sea, Pharaoh is behind us, wanting us extincted

Glimmah: What we need's a miracle!

Glimmah: And then the Red Sea split before us--

mermaid: No more tourists

Pincers: We got our miracle!

Glimmah: We got our miracle!

Arrows: We got our miracle!

Why-its-catra: Four Jews itching for answers *gasp!* Four Jews bitching their whole life long

why-its-catra: I'm Whizzer!

Glimmah: I'm Jason!

Arrows: I'm Mendel!

She-REE: I'm Marvin!

Pincers: Falsettos is a quality musical

Shanties: ikr!?

Glimmah: its honestly rlly good

why-its-catra: Four Jews In A Room Bitching describes our friendship,,,

She-REE: i like how glimmer chose to be the child

Glimmah: well i aint gonna be wHIZzEr

why-its-catra: did u know Marvin and Whizzer are gay??

Arrows: fits u & adora perfectly

Shanties: i like how Whizzer is half Jewish and catra is a hybrid lmao

why-its-catra: congrats sea hawk, youve connected the dots

mermaid: yeah but isn't jason marvin's son? and Trina is his wife?

Glimmah: oh shit-

why-its-catra: nah i think marvin divorces her

She-REE: I am Your Father

Glimmah: the hell BULLSHIT is that?

mermaid: and mendal is just some doctor idk

my favorite crackheads!, 9:48 am

mermaid: u wanna know whats funny ??

why-its-catra: sure.,,,

mermaid: remember at the princess prom when shit went down?

mermaid: and catra and adora were literally HANING off the roof

Fidget-Spinner: I don't think gravity exists when it comes Adora about to fall off.

netosser: well you cant have the main character die, now can we?

mermaid: what?

netosser: wha?

mermaid: anyways,,,, not to be a cringy person or anything,, but catra lost a life just to look at adora's panties

She-REE: i just spit out my milk wtf

why-its-catra: why do u do this to me?

mermaid: AAHHHAH she doesn't deny!!

why-its-catra: i never confirmed either, mythic bithc

mermaid: but u were soooo staring at ehr

mermaid: i take that as a compliment

why-its-catra: where did u even get this from?

mermaid: .... scorpia....

Pincers: way to throw me under the bus....

why-its-catra: like the fick i told u that in secret

She-REE: u do realize ur still in the main chat.,,, riht?

why-its-catra: "u dO reALIzE uR-" of course I know.

why-its-catra: im chaotic hot

netosser: that's interesting but like.. that camee out of no wher and...,,

netosser: no one asked nor cares, plastic hoe

why-its-catra: OH,.. u wanna catch this smoke??!!

Fidget-Spinner: Please stop. Don't start fighting.

why-its-catra: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cshild dont get involed

netosser: this cat thniks shes better then everyone imma throw hands

netosser: catra is a punk ass bitch. She ain't shit. Her hair? WACK. Her clothes? WACK. Her entire personality? WACK. Me?

netosser: I'M FRESH AS FUCK.

netosser: Come on adora, dump your girlfriend and let me teach you about

netosser: Intricate Rituals

why-its-catra: you just copied that off of tumblr. i know ur history

She-REE: do.. do u stalk Netossa????

mermaid: oop

let-it-go: catra got EXPOSED

Flowers: caught red-handed

why-its-catra: god no,,, 

why-its-catra: im going to bed gn

mermaid: its the morning but go off sis

\-----

NightlyWolfy: im not the only one who got mixed emotions about catra and netossa's chemistry in this chapter, right?


	8. glimmers sees a dummy thicc dummy and DT's intro!

my favorite crackheads!, 8:38 pm

Glimmah: okay, gUYs

Glimmah: helllllllllllllloooo???

why-its-catra: wat?

She-REE: wazzup

Arrows: never say that agan, adora

netosser: wassup

Fidget-Spinner: Stop.

Flowers: are you okay, glimmer?

Glimmah: i'm fine.

techno: that period says otherwise, spill the tea sis

Glimmah: no rlly im fine

Glimmah: okay, i wanna tell y'all something i found out

why-its-catra: did u finally realize how annoying u can be?!

She-REE: stop, catra

Glimmah: no. that's u catra

techno: were getting offhand whats up sis

Glimmah: okay, so me and my dad were walking around the garden and walked to the start of the Whispering Woods

Glimmah: and i see a bike that's flipped over and leaning on a rock,,,, apparently my dad knows why its there

Glimmah: something along the lines of "keeping safe" or somethin idk and I looked to my left n i saw a dummy

netosser: u saw catra?

why-its-catra: i think i have found a little bithc

Glimmah: sadly no, the dummys head was smashed against the trees with his arms out stretched

She-REE: "sadly no" oof

why-its-catra: god id love to be ni that mannequins spot rn

Flowers: wtf

Pincers: :O

techno: :oifsjfnbfkdbv

She-REE: why did scorpia and entrapta just freak otu??

Pincers: perfuma never swears

techno: she's been exposed to catra too much

why-its-catra: why is everything my faukt?

why-its-catra: how could this happen to mEeEEeeeE??

Fidget-Spinner: Don't worry, Catra. You're the best!

why-its-catra: ur the only nice one, spinnerella :')

Fidget-Spinner: :D

She-REE: *cough*

why-its-catra: oh and u too i guess

She-REE: (T_T) rlly

netosser: adora get ur gf to stop flirting w/ mine

She-REE: stop flirting

why-its-catra: im not tho, im COMPLIMENTING

why-its-catra: jelly? ;)

She-REE: no? netossa just told me,,,(⊙_⊙;)

let-it-go: oohHOhhoh sppicyyyy im glad i woke up 

why-its-catra: wtf is up with u guys and ur weird sleep schedule

let-it-go: don't question me

techno: the tea is boiling!!

why-its-catra: lmao stop

my favorite crackheads!, 10:22 am

why-its-catra has changed their name to 'preparefortrouble'!

preparefortrouble: y'all it's time you guys meet someone 

She-REE: why did u change ur name?

preparefortrouble: reasons, adora,,, shhh....

preparefortrouble has added 'makeitdouble' !

preparefortrouble: DOUBLE TROUBLE

let-it-go: your intro sounds likes Hercules Mulligan in Yorktown

makeitdouble: hello my bitches

mermaid: we arlready met u

Flowers: yeah

Shanties: hmmm

Fidget-Spinner: Hello!

netosser: spinny is the most purest being ever <3

Fidget-Spinner: I know.

Pincers: oop

let-it-go: is your name really preparefortrouble and makeitdouble like the Team Rocket's intro?

makeitdouble: shit- she found out

preparefortrouble has changed their name to not-a-furry

not-a-furry: @let-it-go why do u know so mcuh??

let-it-go: im a child. i watch these shows, you crispy nugget

Pincers: why are u so small? ur eleven i thought you'd be a bit taller

let-it-go: im weighed down by all my sins

makeitdouble: that's deep

not-a-furry: that's rough buddy

netosser has removed not-a-furry from the chat!

netosser: no avatar salty biscuit

Arrows: oop

Glimmah: finally

She-REE: rip netosser 2k20

Fidget-Spinner has added not-a-furry to the chat!

not-a-furry changed their name to 'why-its-catra'!

why-its-catra: T R E A S O N !

Glimmah: dam it


	9. spiADERs

let-it-go >> why-its-catra, 9:34 am

let-it-go: hey, Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?

why-its-catra: no anna, i don't want to build a fu cking snowman u lil bich

let-it-go: whoa bru,,, just LET IT GO

why-its-catra: gooooodbbbbyeeeeeeee!!!

my favorite crackheads, 11:30 am

Glimmah: i just killed a little fucker

Flowers: you...,,, wha??

Glimmah: i killed a little spider bithc

netosser: do you know you eat seven spiders per average a year?

why-its-catra: that's disturbing on so many levels

She-REE: do they walk around in ur stomach?!??!??!?

Pincers: im having a panic attack

netosser: calm down, there's this thing called ACID that kills them once u swallow them

let-it-go: imma bout to go into cardiac arrest,,,

why-its-catra: that's so funny lmao

netosser: saying "LMAO" doesn't hide ur pain, catra

why-its-catra: yes it does LMAO

techno: oop

techno: you guys are teens, how do yall not know this?

Fidget-Spinner: You said average, does that mean you don't actually eat seven spiders a year?

netosser: exactly, you could eat more than seven, its just a scientific guess of how many

netosser: that's why sometimes when people are snoring they go,"AKNjfksjbjkfb"

makeitdouble: Netossa, darling,,,,

netosser: don't call me darling, but whaT?

makeitdouble: you are one of the people I've known for a good long while, and I still don't understand you

netosser: really? that's not surprising. one time, i triggered the group

Fidget-Spinner: And when was this?

netosser: when we were going over our weaknesses

She-REE: you embarrassed catra lol

why-its-catra: shit doode, but when did i ask?

let-it-go: and perfuma made the most detailed call out post on catra for bullying scorpia

techno: you even sucker punched the cat

netosser: i squirted water at her and tossed a net a her

netosser: she was all like,"yOu aND yOUr fIlEs dOn'T hAvE aNyTHinG oN reAl tHreAtS, lIkE mE"

netosser: and I was like,"sure jan"

Glimmah: karma's a bitch

Flowers: i remember that very clearly

why-its-catra: it seems i have found more little bithcs

why-its-catra: imma bout to go listen to Goddess by SJ Tucker because her music is bop

She-REE: catra only likes it because its a lesbian song, which tbh I've heard of it and was pretty swell

let-it-go: adora, your starting to sound like a mom, just stop talking.,, plz

\----  
i don;t regret anythign >:>


	10. catra almost joins a cult?? and tiktok memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow and glimmer still arent together just encase if its been confusing,,, but then again its always confusing :')

crackheads that REALLY need therapy!, 10:17 am

why-its-catra: gUYS guYS

why-its-catra: hellOdjjfndlks

She-REE: what?

netosser: what did u do?

Glimmah: she probably joined a cult

Fidget-Spinner: Oh my God, Catra...

Arrows: god, spinny's use of capataliaztion is tAKING yERS oFFF meEh liFE

Fidget-Spinner: Like I said earlier, someone here has to not be a disaster here, and it so happens to be me.

Arrows: Two can play taht game, bitch.

Pincers: oop

Glimmah: hunny.,,,,

Arrows: what?

Glimmah: re-read it

Arrows: daNG iT

let-it-go: shut up arrow boy

why-its-catra: i mean, i almost joined a cult

She-REE: *insert horde prime flashbacks*

why-its-catra: stop

why-its-catra: that aint important

Flowers: uhhh

why-its-catra: anyways, i was wondering what would happen if I typed in "help I accidently ..." y'know

techno: no i don't

why-its-catra: well i serached it up and what came up was "help i accidentally joined the Russian mafia", & "help i accidentally joined a Mexican gang"

Glimmah: lmao

Pincers: did u click on any of them?

why-its-catra: no

netosser: cuz she's a puss

why-its-catra: fck off ass

techno: *gets tea*

Shanties: Guyss uSY

netosser: waht sea hawk? cant u see were about to get into a spicy figte?

Shanties: well me and mermista went to a circus and every time a clown would walk by,,,

Shanties: mermista would say,"me"

Pincers: is that all?

Shanties: yup

why-its-catra: wasted two minutes of my life for that

She-REE: ill never be able to get those two mins back.,,,

my favorite crackheads, 12:38 am

Flowers: 👁👄👁

Glimmah: catra when me and adora are tiktok dancing

why-its-catra: if i hear,"im looking for mrs bubblegum" one more time im gonna lose my marbles

Pincers: Im mr Chico

mermaid: i wanna DIEEEEEEE

let-it-go: OH

She-REE: cuz u so thicc

why-its-catra: no

Shanties: renegade.

why-its-catra: i hate you all

Fidget-Spinner: Hello!

netosser: hiii!!

why-its-catra:*gags* affection.,,,

She-REE: ,,,

netosser: i love u!

Fidget-Spinner: I love u more!!

why-its-catra: u prolly do

Fidget-Spinner: What?

why-its-catra: i didn't do anythign.,,

mermaid: gang gang 

let-it-go: glimmer do u have a crush on bow?

techno: oop

She-REE: tea

mermaid: 👀

netosser: 🗿

let-it-go: ha i was kidding Chile bro

Arrows: okay, but why is glimmer so short?

Glimmah: frick u, its not my fault ur a frickin giraffe's height

let-it-go: oh no there be a giraffe in my home

why-its-catra: giraffe u need to go back to afriCA

Pincers: huehuehuehue

netosser: im so fcking tired rn

Arrows: u woke up a few hours ago??

netosser: ogey and,,,?

Arrows: nvm


	11. blushes in gay

crackheads that REALLY need therapy, 3:04 pm

She-REE: guys, i just made a realiztaion

Flowers: "realiztation"

Pincers: adora: spelling correctly? pfft, i hardly know her

She-REE: wow, oka, rood much? every1 else spells things wrong, why u wanna pick on me?

She-REE: why start now?

  
why-its-catra: cuz it's so out of character for u,, and ur easy to tease

  
  
She-REE: well i don't make the rules, ask the creater!

  
  
_NightlyWolfy has deleted a chat!_

why-its-catra: what?

She-REE: what? i didn't say anything

let-it-go: who was that?

mermaid: probbly an admin of this chat or somethin? idk

She-REE: anyway,, can i say wah i was gonna say?

Fidget-Spinner: Sure.

netosser: we should not continue to literally interrupt the person about to speak and say something completely off topic

why-its-catra: says you

Glimmah: oh mY GOD SHUT UP

Glimmah: if u two are gonna fight, do it privately

She-REE: so, i was in the bus with this old lady by my side when we spotted two girls kissing by the bus stop. the granny turned to me and said,"these girls are so pretty. at their age i was pretty ugly. well, maybe that's why i had to marry a man."

She-REE: I ALMOST DIED

netosser: i thought she was gonna say something homophobic

netosser: i was about to throw hands at this lad

Fidget-Spinner: The amount of times you've said,"throw hands" is killing me slowly and painfully.

why-its-catra: were all slowly dying

let-it-go: deep

why-its-catra: even from birth were dying

techno: straight fax

why-its-catra: nothin is straight here, but go off ig

Arrows: *straight cough*

Glimmah: 🗿

Shanties: uhm

Flowers: _*blushes in gay*_

Pincers: perfuma rlly just said " _*blushes in gay*_ " 👀

techno: _bi bi bi~_

mermaid: u got brain damgae?

why-its-catra: i don't have damgae, but maybe damage

mermaid: screw u

why-its-catra: <3

crackheads that REALLY need therapy, 8:15 am

netosser: do any of you ever question why bow's name is bow?  
  


why-its-catra: that's like asking why my name is catra when im a literal hybrid of human and cat

let-it-go: bow was probably like,"hey dads, name me sword"

Pincers: i mean, idk about you guys,,, but doesn't he look like Marcus Scribner?

Fidget-Spinner: Lol.

techno: lmao that's what i thought

mermaid: same

She-REE: y'all i was watching how to train your dragon the other day,, and i swear

She-REE: the way entrapta introduced wrong hordak to emily is sooo like how hiccup showed snotlout hookfang

techno: im a longtime fan of httyd, fite me

Fidget-Spinner: And i'm not sure if anyone else caught it, but, Adora literally got rid of Horde Prime the same way Aang from A:tLA took away Firelord Ozai's firebending.

Flowers: she probably watched it before taking prime's life

Arrows: one of the biggest mysteries,,


	12. sis im shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all, i was listening to AJ Michalka's cover of She-Ra's intro, and let me tell you,, i LITERALLY SCREAMED when she said"Hey, Adora" at the end 😭

_why-its-catra_ has created a new chat! _why-its-catra_ has named the chat ' _operation glimbow!_ '

 _why-its-catra_ has added _Fidget-Spinner, Arrows, netosser, techno, Flowers, Pincers, let-it-go, Shanties, & mermaid_ !

operation glimbow!, 5:25 pm

techno: sister shook

Shanties: i knew it!

mermaid: bitch, im shook

why-its-catra: now,, where's bow?

Pincers: BOW BOW

why-its-catra: BOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE

Flowers: BOW

Arrows: BOW

netosser: BOW

let-it-go: BOW

Shanties: BOW

Shanties: where is that juicy boi?

Shanties: wait-

let-it-go: oh

Fidget-Spinner: We're so blind.

techno: give me 5 issah vibe

Arrows: what do u guys whant?

why-its-catra: for u to stop being a mess

netosser: coming from you, miss-i-almost-destroyed-the-entire-universe

why-its-catra: why you gotta do me like that?

Fidget-Spinner: No. We mean to ask you why you haven't asked Glimmer out.

Flowers: wait,, why isn't adora here?

why-its-catra: i love adora to the moon and back,, but i fear if i invite her to this chat she'll get so excited that she'll tell glimmer

why-its-catra: she still my bby doe

let-it-go: that warms my cold, dead heart

mermaid: edgy

let-it-go: fite me

Pincers: this gonna be epic, broski's

Shanties: IT SAYS THAT GLIMMER IS ONLINE

mermaid: LET'S GO LESBIANS, LET'SGOLET'SGO!

Pincers: GOGOGOGO

crackheads that REALLY need therapy, 5:31 pm

why-its-catra: GLIMMER GLIMMER

let-it-go: GLIMMER GLIMMER 

mermaid: GLIMMERRR!

Glimmah: whaat?? im busy

netosser: well,,, did anything,,, idk,, good happen today to you?

let-it-go: h my god you're so dumb, nothings gonna happen this soon

Glimmah: actually, something did happen

Glimmah: someone left a teddy bear by my door

mermaid: cannn anybodyyyyy find meeeeee somebodyyy to looooveeeeeee??

mermaid: each morning i get up and die a little

let-it-go: oop

let-it-go: is that really part of the song?

mermaid: yes

why-its-catra: 👁👄👁

Flowers: i just sit back and observe

techno: how do you feel?

Glimmah: uhm,, good i guess. it was cute,, but they didn't leave their name

She-REE: oooh someone has a crush on sparkles...

Glimmah: hopefully my crush

Arrows: who?

Glimmah: uh

Glimmah: can't tell you

Arrows: bruh

Glimmah: periodt

Glimmah: do you guys know who it might be?

why-its-catra: AKAKSKAJDKDSKD

techno: aNd i oOp


	13. Arrow boy & Glimmah, confess yoUR LOVE

mermaid has renamed the chat to ' _crackheads, amirite?_ '

crackheads, amirite?, 10:14 am

She-REE: y'all, we should go on a MANHUNT TO FIND GLIMMER'S SECRET ADMIRER

Arrows: wai-what

mermaid: y'all

why-its-catra: y'all

let-it-go: y'all

netosser: y'all

She-REE: jkjkjk

She-REE: but,, what if i wasnt?

Glimmah: omg, what if they're a stalker??

She-REE: TRUE

Glimmah: omg,,, what do i do??

let-it-go: oh god oh f

Arrows: oop

netosser >> Arrows, 10:21 am

netosser: has glimmer always been this oblivious?

Arrows: no?? not all the time,,, do you think she's faking it?!

netosser: i hope not.,,,

Arrows: should we add adora to the chat,, cuz she has no idea whats going on and glimmer might think its her

netosser: bruh,, she literally teases adora and catra about their relationship

netosser: where have you been? wonderland?

Arrows: since when?!

netosser: now that i think about it,, glimmer might think adora doesnt love catra any more :O

Arrows: add adora?

netosser: add adora

netosser: ill tell catra

Arrows: coolio :D

netosser: never say that a again

Arrows: D:

let-it-go >> Glimmah

let-it-go: do you have a crush on bow?

Glimmah: I-wha-

let-it-go: let's get straight to the point,, do u have feelings for bow?

Glimmah: romantically or best friend wise-?

let-it-go: romantically

Glimmah: romantically wise,, i've got a big fat crush on arrow boy

Glimmah: don't tell anyone about this tho pls

let-it-go: my lips are sealed

operation glimbow!, 10:25

let-it-go: glimmer has a crush on bow

Flowers: you sure?

let-it-go: yes i asked her myself

Pincers: mission success,, now we need them to confess

netosser >> why-its-catra, 10:29 am

netosser: hey, ugly person

why-its-catra: wth

netosser: we gotta add adora to the glimbow operation thingy

why-its-catra: you mean chat? why?

netosser: letme just copy & paste the convo i had with bow

why-its-catra: uhmmm,,, ok??

netosser: bow:"should we add adora to the chat,, cuz she has no idea whats going on and glimmer might think its her"

me: "glimmer might think adora doesnt love catra any more,,,"

why-its-catra: uh wow,,, way to assume adora doesnt love me anymore,, but yeh u guys right

why-its-catra: this is why ur my friend

netosser: ik

operation glimbow!, 10:36 am

_why-its-catra_ has added _She-REE_ to the chat!

why-its-catra: ADORA,, WHATEVER U DO DO NOT TELL GLIMMER ABOUT THIS CHAT NOR INVITE HER

why-its-catra: It's a private and surprise for her.

techno: she has her it capitalized and a periodt,, thats when you know things get spicy

Flowers: stop

let-it-go: lmao

She-REE: Ooohh,,, surprises, that is sO fETcH

techno: i thought u were gonna say classy and steal my line

Pincers: she stole somethin worse,,, meme gorls

Shanties: you,,, you mean mean girls?

mermaid: no, not mean mean girls, she means 'mean girls', i dot **(A/N: my friend calls me an "i dot", now i shall u grace u with this name as i have done with 'bean bag gay girl')**

Shanties: bish,, fite me

mermaid: when u pull up to my kingdom without burning down ur boat,, we'll talk

netosser: oop

let-it-go: sea hawk just got EXPOSED

Shanties: :'(  
  


mermaid: what a fake

why-its-catra: y cant you guys just stay on the task at hand and not be messing around?

let-it-go: never


	14. Headcanons

HElllooo ppl who are reading this,,, i was bored and out of ideas(i pROMISE IM NOT pRoCRastInAtINg!!! another chapter is in the works) anyways,, i decided to just do some head canons about the characters and setting,, if that makes sense???(leave comments! honestly when I started this the characters were a mystery to me of what their personality would be like,, well everyone other catra & glimmah. I want to hear if you guys have any opinions on mine, or if you also have headcanons)

Okay, so first,, setting:  
ALL OF THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE SHE-RA UNIVERSE. I JUST ADDED THE MUSICALS, VIDEO GAMES, TV SHOWS, MUSIC & REALLY EVERYTHING ELSE IN MODERN TIME TO THIS JUST TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS.

aaalrite,,, character headcanons:

Mermista: After the war, Catra and her bonded over same tastes in music which made them best friends. They also watched a lot of TV shows like Avatar, Stranger Things & Beastars. Mermista is indeed in a relationship w/ Sea Hawk. She fucking loves the Heathers movie & musical. Honestly not a fan of the Mean Girls movie, but likes the musical. She's kinda based off of me, expect im as single as a pringle and never ready to mingle.

Frosta: She's kinda the balance. Just going along with everyone's plans & such. She's a musical enthusiast(as well as any anime). She's closes to Netossa & Spinnerella just because,, why not? Sorta based off my brother

Catra: i wanted her to bitchy and sarcastic. I wanted her to be funny and likable and also have a soft side. I think her catch phrase is now,"shit dode, but when did i ask?". She likes a lot of rock music. She fcking LOVES Avatar & Beastars.

Sea Hawk: Still crazy just isnt as crazy as his TV show self. would burn down an entire boat for mermista. For me(im not too sure yet) but i feel like he'd like a lot of country music artists, like Sam Hunt. Watches A LOT of Brandon Rogers w/ Catra, DT & Mermista.

Spinnerella: Now, she is my favorite character. Not because Noelle voices her, but because she's a background character that gets screen time. I love background characters/relationships. Also, she is the only one who's auto correct doesnt do anything since she isnt a disaster. She (tries to)keep everyone from fighting, but nonetheless, they do. The mom.

Netossa: Another background character I absolutely LOVE. I'm glad Netossa stepped up onto the plate in season 5 and actually had a good reason to be a leading character. Okay, i wasnt really doing headcanons there but anyways, I feel like she would clash a lot with Catra. Idk why,, i just thought,"wow, these two might make a good way to create drama" and that's it.

Adora: A lot less extra. I feel like I made her A Bit Different, than her TV self. She's a bit calmer, but when triggered, can clap the person with a sly remark. She's honestly Catra's show self. Like Netossa said in the first chapter,"we all know you were corrupted by catra". That's basically her whole personality in this.

Glimmer: Spoiled. that's it.

Entrapta: She's less hyper. A lot more sane. I mean, how else were these phones actually working?

Double Trouble: honestly, their character is the same because I loved them too much to change them. I hope i'll be able to just have a reason to add DT in again,, because i honestly don't know what they'd bring to the table if they came back in the chat. Probably more drama? Maybe they go against Catra or somethin—adora, why'd u do it?

Bow: The mom 2.0

Perfuma: I don't really have a headcanon since I'd probably have made her sweet & kind anyway. She's in a relationship with Scorpia. SCORFUMA RIGHTS.

Scorpia: She's like Perfuma, Entrapta & DT where I didn't change her a lot or at all, really. She's too perfect.

Queen Angella, Horde Prime & Shadow Weaver: will most certainly never be added to the gc, because they're dead :) or im not sure about Angella, she's an immortal.

King Micah: Just a basic good background father that might actually make an appearance.

Castaspella: Lmao i wonder what she and Micah would say if they saw the gc's texts. She's a good aunt in this, probably would make an appearance??? Im not too sure, her's and King Micah's personality haven't really changed in my headcanon.

Hordak: A suck up to Entrapta.

Kyle: Still his anxious, nervous self. Shares one braincell with Rogelio & Lonnie. Lonnie uses most of it.

Lonnie: She's like Catra in this fic. She will probably clash with Catra,,, for treatng them badly since, did CATRA EVER APOLOGIZE tO LONNIE or thE OTHERS?? She resents Catra mostly, and sticks by Kyle's & Rogelio's side.

Rogelio: im not sure if he'll be in this fic?? maybe mentioned.

Wrong Hordak: sweet bby boi. His personality doesnt change. Naive. If he does get added, he'll be confused on how everything works.

so, moral of the story, catra will probably clash w/ everyone that exists in the gc. Hope You Enjoyed My Ted Talk, I'll see myself out.

im rereading this and *sigh* omg it's so easy to see who I like the most in this,.. and who got the most changes... But I feel like this'll ground me from getting out of control and make a character do something not right that I said in this. This doesn't really feel like a headcanon talk, more so like im talking why i love them so much...


	15. entrapta vored air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudes, dudettes,,, last chapter,,,, it didnt haven enough of fidget-spinner,,, and shes my fav

operation glimbow!, 1:11 pm

She-REE: im still shook

She-REE: im still qUAKIn

why-its-catra: periodt

She-REE: so what be the surprise yall are doin for her???

Arrows: im not sure if u caught on already,,, but,

Arrows: i was the one who sent her the teddy bear

She-REE: oooooHhoohOHHoh secret admirer style.,,, noice

She-REE: i was rite

let-it-go: bruh, your reactions are the best,, why didn't we add her earlier??

She-REE: i read the past texts, what we doin?? what be da plan??

techno: we dont know but we'll get there when we get there

mermaid: lol

Shanties: bold of catra to assume i wouldnt tell glimmer and add me,,

why-its-catra: if u told her i swear tO GOD

Shanties: nah fam,, she doesnt know,

techno: i vored air in relief

Pincers: lmao

Flowers: lololol

netosser: pfft

let-it-go: bruh

Fidget-Spinner: Why are you guys like this?

netosser: idk,,, were kinda all like that one meme where it's like,"my last few brain cells'

why-its-catra: and spinnerella uses them the most

Arrows: y'all,, i was wondering,, should we add dt back??

She-REE: y'all

mermaid: y'all

netosser: y'all

Fidget-Spinner: Y'all.

Arrows: adora did kinda just REMOVE them out of existence in this gc

why-its-catra: tru

mermaid: don't jack it like San Diego

why-its-catra: this is why your my best friend

_why-its-catra_ has added _makeitdouble_ to the chat!

makeitdouble: bout time yall added me back

makeitdouble: the chat name says"operation glimbow" why is bow here??

why-its-catra: ehm

why-its-catra:"WHATEVER U DO DO NOT TELL GLIMMER ABOUT THIS CHAT NOR INVITE HER"

why-its-catra: bow is in this because lets be honest,,, he'd be the responsible one in this relationship,,,

why-its-catra: basically were trying to get the two together

She-REE: oop

let-it-go: she just copied & pasted that when she added adora

makeitdouble: makes sense

Fidget-Spinner: Can we go back to when Adora asked what the plan was, please?

netosser: sure ;)))

Fidget-Spinner: Uhh... I don't know how to feel about that...

mermaid: stop making everyone so uncomfortable in this chat netossa

techno: netossa's name spelled backwards is assoten

netosser: you r point??

techno: if you cut it in half, it's ass

why-its-catra: **🗿**

She-REE: You're Hopeless

Pincers: 👀

mermaid: good ol tea is Piping Again,,

Flowers: not againnn.,,,

why-its-catra: if glimmer were here she'd be upset yall are Stealing Her Brand

netosser: hypocrite

why-its-catra: Periodt

Fidget-Spinner: GUYS! Let's get back on topic, please!

why-its-catra: well,,, ur wife started it

netosser: children's play

netosser: i don't have enough time for these children games

_netosser_ has left the chat!

_why-its-catra_ has added _netosser_ to the chat!

netosser: just when i thought i could escape

let-it-go: bruh,, that's nothing

let-it-go: my first girlfriend turned into the moon

She-REE: ???

why-its-catra: that's rough buddy

mermaid: that's rough body

netosser: omg stoppp

why-its-catra: no,, youll never be able to stop zuko's most iconic moment

mermaid: idk bout yall but like,,, i ship zukka

why-its-catra: BRUH, SAME

mermaid: BRUH,,, WERE CLOSERR THAN WE THOUGHT

makeitdouble: as much as I like zukka,, i think sokka/suki is cute

mermaid: true

Shanties: i've been summoned among u swines by three ppl mentioning avatar...

She-REE: idk who yall are talking about,,,

_Shanties_ has created a new chat!

_Shanties_ added _mermaid, why-its-catra & makeitdouble_ to the chat!

Shanties has named the chat ' _Avatar is endgame_ ' !

mermaid: toph,,, i found something you might not like,..*insert paper noises*

makeitdouble: well it sOUNDS like a piece of paper,,, but im guessing ur referring to whats on the PAPER

mermaid: and you don't think what your doing is dangerous at all??

why-its-catra: no,, i dont

mermaid: rEALLY??

why-its-catra: yes, rEALLY

mermaid: well then,,,

mermaid: WHAT'S THIS??

Shanties: IDK?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT'S W/ YOU PPL IM BLIND!!!

makeitdouble: ITS A WANTED POSTER OF YOU 

makeitdouble: "tHE rUNaWaY"


	16. angsty catra

crackheads, amirite?, 9:27 am

let-it-go: vase go burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

netosser: what???

let-it-go: it's a conversation starter,,,

netosser: it aint a good conversation starter

netosser: why'd you tell me???

let-it-go: idk,

techno: oop

She-REE: 👀

let-it-go: oh isnt it?? were conversing,,,

let-it-go: checkmate,,, bithc

mermaid: idk y but whenver yall say bithc i always see thicc first,,

mermaid: idk why

why-its-catra: were all a little messed up

netosser: no u

makeitdouble: amen to that

Glimmah: ???

Glimmah: uhm,,, where- how- awh

Glimmah: whad hy r u her e

Arrows: two seconds of seeing double trouble makes her spell incorrectly

techno: pfft

She-REE: i just spit awt moi cawffee

why-its-catra: alrite,, imma head uwp the steirs

techno: bit rode to put that knoife in me chest now innit??

mermaid: are u facken schewpid??  
  
  


Shanties: it's chewsday innit??

Glimmah: watchin spider-man be like,,"Peta Paka??"

Fidget-Spinner: I know this is a random question, but, what are you guys thankful for?

netosser: awwwwwwwwww,, im thankful for u <3

Pincers: im thankful for our friendship <3

let-it-go: it aint even Thanksgiving yet???

why-its-catra: I FUCKING SAW THAT QUESTION MARK NESTOSSA

netosser: wha-?

Fidget-Spinner: What?

why-its-catra: ME & NETOSSA R IN THE LIBRARY(W/ PERFUMA & SCORPIA) & I FCKING SAW HER TYPE THAT MOTHER FING QUESTION MARK

why-its-catra: THEN ERASE IT!!

She-REE: whoa whoa ,,, catra,, maybe she accidentally typed it,, no need for caps

why-its-catra: NO

techno: & here i thought she was joking,,

let-it-go: **🗿**

why-its-catra: shut up entrapta

mermaid: okay,, i can excuse caps,,, bUT TELLING ENTRAPTA TO SHUT UP IS CROSSIN THE LINE, BUCKA-RU

why-its-catra: NO

why-its-catra: SHE LITERALLY BABY'S SPINNERELLA & THEN DO THIS???

Arrows: do what?? it was an accident

Glimmah: no need to make a big deal dode

netosser: says the PERSON WHO TALKS OVER THEIR OWN GF

She-REE: guys you need to calm down

why-its-catra: NO SHE ISNT LISTENING

netosser: SEE??!

why-its-catra: stfu hoe

netosser: I DON'T BABY HER & EVEN IF I DID IT ISNT UR BUSINESS

netosser: im her wife dumbass

netosser: yOU prOBABLY BABY ADORA

why-its-catra: no,, I dont?

netosser: at least i didnt ever friendzone spinnerella for like my whole life before we started dating

why-its-catra: it wasnt like that and you know it

Flowers: Jesus Christ

Shanties: can u guys not??

why-its-catra: no one asked you

netosser: you have no right being so bitchy to him,, your not the leader of the group,, idiot

why-its-catra: neither are you hoebag

netosser: rat

why-its-catra: roach

netosser: fuckboy

She-REE: it'S fuN tO s-*sniffles* iN tHE*YMca,,,

techno: same adora

mermaid: a whole ass mood

Pincers: i did not ask for fighting


	17. gay panic

crackheads amirite?, 7:19 am

Shanties: is everyone alright??

Shanties: yesterday got pretty whack

techno: i heard glimmer turned catra away from netossa's house

She-REE: uhm,,, why wasnt i aware of this till today??

Fidget-Spinner: Catra was private messaging Netossa. Netossa told Catra that they should fight Irl(fists and everything). So I tried to stop her, by turning Catra away. But I guess Glimmer was following her.

mermaid: just when i thought those crackheads stopped

Flowers: is now rlly the time, mermista??

mermaid: cash me outside howbow dat

techno: omg stop

She-REE >> why-its-catra

She-REE: @why-its-catra mother fing catra i stg answer me rn

why-its-catra: what?

She-REE: why did yyou try to go to netossa's and spinnerella's house?

why-its-catra: to knock sense into netossa,

why-its-catra: she was being a bithc

She-REE: no offense babe

She-REE: but you were being just as bad as her if not worse

why-its-catra: wow, whos side are you on??? netossa's??

She-REE: i'm on no ones side,, just saying the truth catra

why-its-catra: yeah right,

>She-REE: i dont talk just for the pleasure of hearing my own voice

She-REE: unlike some people,,,

why-its-catra: why did you even bother asking me if u were only going to side w/ netossa?

She-REE: cause i think netossa was already talked to by spinnerella

why-its-catra: this is a hate crime

She-REE: pls can u just apologize to her

why-its-catra: why would i do that

She-REE: omfg

She-REE: because yOU WERE beinG mEAN to NETOSSA

why-its-catra: fineee but i expect a apology back

She-REE: sure whatever just DO IT

crackheads amirite?, 8:03 am

let-it-go: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Flowers: wha

Shanties: whats up

mermaid: oohh some tea??

techno: lol

let-it-go: yes, ive got some tea to spill

mermaid: tell us sis

let-it-go: okay,, so i was at a friends house, right? and i was sitting next to my friend with a candle lit(one was out)

Arrows: oh?

let-it-go: her mom came over to where we were eating and was like,"aww the candle went out",, and I was like,"at least one was still lit" and she was like,"thats true, it looks like u two are on a date" and laughed and walked away from me & my friend **(A/N: y'all this happened to me literally yesterday)**

let-it-go: I LITERALLY DIED

let-it-go: if i was drinking my water i wouldve choked

Glimmah: what happened after that?? what did ur friend say??

let-it-go: we were both uncomfortable by that,, but like we laughed it off and idk what to do or say

let-it-go: but i was like,"ogey,,, im like rlly young,, i aint going to date my friend"

Glimmah: are you still there??

let-it-go: no,, it was last night

Arrows: oop

mermaid: HAHHAAHAHAH thats funny

netosser: pfft

She-REE: that's... interesting,,

She-REE >> why-its-catra

She-REE: so?? u doin it yet??

why-its-catra: bruh

why-its-catra: i was about to do it calm down

She-REE: good! im proud of u

why-its-catra: yeah yeah

why-its-catra >> netosser

why-its-catra: hey uhm netossa,, bout yesterday

netosser: what

why-its-catra: listen,,,, im really

why-its-catra: sorry bout it

netosser: ogey and

why-its-catra: idk what got into me when i was saying all that,,

netosser: ogey and,,?

why-its-catra: okay im literally trying to apologize &; all ur saying is "ogey and,,"

netosser: sorry,, idk,, i guess i accept ur apologyyy

why-its-catra: oh thank GOD

netosser: yeah id really care,,,

why-its-catra: wait,, this is so confusing,, u forgive me and u dont care that we were literally about to fight??

netosser: yes

why-its-catra: and u think this is just okaY?

netosser: yes

why-its-catra: bye

netosser: bye hoe

why-its-catra: imma ignore that

why-its-catra >> She-REE

  
why-its-catra: i didnt get an apology

  
She-REE: thats rough buddy


	18. glimmer WTF?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what im doing anymore
> 
> GUYS I WAS LISTENING TO "WHERE NO ONE GOES"(FROM HTTYD) AND LEMME TELL YA,, REPLACE HICCUP & TOOTHLESS WITH CATRA & MELOG. IT FITS SO GODDANG WELL.

crackheads amirite?, 3:10 pm

Glimmah: y'all,, i've got something to ask.

She-REE: what?

Shanties: whats up?

mermaid: i smell tea...

techno: you... smell tea? where are u?? 

mermaid: somewhere

Arrows: whats on yo mind brotha

why-its-catra: y'all

Glimmah: this is why no one likes you catra

why-its-catra: talk about mood swings, amirite?

She-REE: :I

Flowers: pfft

netosser: i think mermista's tea tingles are correct

mermaid: i always am

mermaid: your either me, which is right ,,, or... your wrong

mermaid: simple

Glimmah: anyways, I've been thinking,,, how did we forgive catra so fast??

why-its-catra: honestly I've been wondering the same thing

She-REE: do you Really Want Me to Answer That?

Glimmah: Oi, stop stealing My Brand.

mermaid: cuz catra is mah bro

mermaid: were like one brain cut in half,, except i share most of it

why-its-catra: wowowowow

mermaid: also cuz she saved you sorry butt glimmer and saved the world

She-REE: the list goes on and on

Glimmah: the list of her doing BAD things goes on,, but what about her doing good??

Pincers: i dont like where this is going...

Flowers: same

Shanties: i triple that opinion

netosser: not saying that im taking sides or anything,, but glimmer,, you chose to forgive catra

Arrows: you were like,"oH yeEah,, cATRA? sHe's grEAT"

Glimmah: I've literally never said that in my entire life

Glimmah: get on my level

why-its-catra: what u gonna do bout it? send me to jail????

Arrows: uhhh.....

She-REE: s-slide to the l-left*sniffles* cha cha-*sniffles*- real smooth

mermaid: you-- why

She-REE: idk dont question me

makeitdouble: hello you swines,, whats the gossip?

techno: i dont think glimmer forgives catra even though she said it herself

makeitdouble: thats BS she totally said it

mermaid: IKR?!

why-its-catra: hey DT

makeitdouble: hey catra **(A/N: my cat just fcking scratched my finger)**

makeitdouble: and glimmer,,, gorl,, why are you now just saying this?

Glimmah: bruh

Glimmah: its the truth.,,, i- we didnt even have a trial for her & hordak & basically everyone else in the horde

why-its-catra: well, im sorry,, glimmer,,, ive been trying to change,,, 

why-its-catra: its not easy, knowing im the one whos done all of,, well almost every bad thing thats happened...

why-its-catra: im trying,, i honestly am

Glimmah: why? are you scared you'll end up being like shadow weaver

why-its-catra: i-

She-REE: WHOA WHOA THATS TOO FAR, GLIMMER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

mermaid: WTF GLIMMER?!

makeitdouble: WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?

let-it-go: WHY WOULD YOU BRING SHADOW WEAVER INTO THIS??

Flowers: GLIMMER, shes trying to change!

Shanties: THATS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE,,

techno: OMG glimmer! what the heck is wrong with you?

netosser: YOU JUST COMPARED CATRA TO HER ABUSER!

netosser: DO YOU KNOW HOW MESSED UP THAT IS?!

makeitdouble: why did you say something so brutal? dont you have a heart?

Glimmah: its the truth

why-its-catra: guys,, calm down, its okay

mermaid: UH BITHC

mermaid: SHE JUST PRACTICALLY COMPARED YOU TO SHADOW WEAVER!

mermaid: YOU KNOW,, THE ONE WHO MENTALLY & PHYSICALLY ABUSED YOU?!

Shanties: ITS NOT 'OKAY'

let-it-go: wth glimmer? i thought you forgave her??

Glimmah: no wonder shadow weaver favored adora more than you

Shanties: what do you know? you've never had an abuser

Glimmah: AND THANKS TO CATRA,, I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE MY MOTHER EVER AGAIN

She-REE: your mother WENT WILLINGLY,, so DONT YOU DARE BLAME CATRA

Glimmah: oml adora,,, why are you so blind?? if catra hadnt opened the portal,, my mother would still be here!

Flowers has created a new chat! Flowers has renamed the chat to 'Glimmer's Out Of Control' !

Flowers added _why-its-catra, She-REE, Pincers, let-it-go, netosser, Fidget-Spinner, mermaid, Shanties, Arrows, makeitdouble & techno_ to the chat!

Glimmer's Out Of Control, 4:32 pm

Flowers: hey catra, you good?

mermaid: yeah,, you've been a bit quiet,,

She-REE: catra?

why-its-catra: i'm fine.

techno: you sure?

netosser: those were pretty horrible words,

why-its-catra: I SAID IM FINE

why-its-catra: why did you even add me here?

She-REE: because we care about you and wanted to know if you _really are_ okay

why-its-catra: how many times do i have to say it?

why-its-catra: IM. FINE.

why-its-catra: i don't need you guys pestering me about it,, im just gonna go & hang w/ Melog for a bit

She-REE: okay... love you,,,

Flowers: be safe


	19. table have turned

totally not improving


	20. heheh, catra go zooooom!

crackheads amirite?, 2:27 pm

let-it-go: HOLY MOLY CHRISTMAS GLORY,, EVERYONE COME GET THE HECK OUT OF THEIR ROOMS!

let-it-go: hoLY shi-

Shanties: whats happening frosta?

techno: what? what's wrong?

Fidget-Spinner: Did something bad happen??

let-it-go: IDK BUT I SAW CATRA ZOOM DOWN THE HALLS!!!!

let-it-go: dID SHE DO TRACK?? CUZ THEM LEGS ARE TWIGS YET SHES RUNNIN REALLY FAST

She-REE: where is she running to,,, or from???

Glimmah: bITCH JUST FCKING TRASHED MY ROOM

why-its-catra: its what u deserve, sparkles

mermaid: YEAH CATRA!!!!! IM ROOTING FOR YOU!!!!!!!

makeitdouble: YASSSSSSSSS GORL

Shanties: LMAO

why-its-catra: sNEAK ATTACK!!!!!

Fidget-Spinner: I am so confused right now. 

Flowers: this is not what i expected... but go off sis

_why-its-catra_ has renamed ' _Glimmer's Out Of Control_ ' to ' _Chaotic Plans_ '

Chaotic Plans, 2:29 pm

why-its-catra: y'all i've got a plan

Arrows: i have a bad feeling bout this

why-its-catra: when glimmer starts to clean her room up again,, we'll trash it again

Arrows: oh look at that,, i was right

techno: CHAOTIC FTW!!!!!!!!!!

mermaid: YASS BITHC 

Fidget-Spinner: I am REALLY Confused Right Now™

why-its-catra: look at the past texts

why-its-catra: then you won't be Confused Anymore™

She-REE: where even are you catra??

why-its-catra: in our room,, i see you in the garden turn around

She-REE: okay

why-its-catra: _i'm looking at you through the glass,, don't know how much time has passed..._

mermaid: lmao

She-REE: lol

netosser: is that part of some song?

why-its-catra: yez

Shanties: i watched someone play the Guess Who Gmod thing and said that as she was sliding past a window XD

why-its-catra: omg me too!! i think were talking bout the same person!!

Shanties: ayyyy

why-its-catra: ayyyy

mermaid: i love these crackheads

makeitdouble: absolutely love y'all

She-REE: me too

Fidget-Spinner: My best friends. <3

netosser: ahhahhahahh im crying

Fidget-Spinner: Darling, are you okay?

netosser: yeah,,, you guys are just sweet,,


	21. Halloween plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cross in my room, watching me do this: 👁👄👁

crackheads amirite?, 1:53 pm

let-it-go: y'all,,, its getting close to that time again,,,

mermaid: ahh yes,, my birthday

why-its-catra: bish,, wha my birthday is in October too!!1!!1!1

let-it-go: not what im talking abuot,,, but liek happy birthday

Glimmah: my mom's birthday is this month too,,,,

why-its-catra: omg ur like katara

why-its-catra: always mentioning yo mother,,

Glimmah: OH this biotch is askin for the hands

makeitdouble: hOW u much u lIke L I G H T N I N G ?

why-its-catra: i really don't,,,,

mermaid: lmao

Fidget-Spinner: Why yes, Frosta, Halloween IS this month.

let-it-go: oMFg thank yOU spinnerella

She-REE: so who are yall dressin up as ??

why-its-catra: eassyyyy im doin Giyuu Tomioka from that anime

Arrows: i was gonna be tanjiro!

why-its-catra: noice

mermaid: idk ill probbly go as raven from teen titans

Flowers: probably starfire

She-REE: hmmMHMmMHmmhmhmMMhmmm

She-REE: i havent decided yet **(A/N: more so im to dumb to think of anything rn)**

Shanties: WOIT,, adora & catra,, you know mamma mia,,, right?

She-REE: sure

why-its-catra: yes

Shanties: catra should be sky and adora should be sophie,,, than yall can sing 'Lay All Your Love On Me' !!! !

why-its-catra: no way in heckin heyll will i do that

She-REE: she has a good singing voice,, i heard her sing once

why-its-catra: do you spy on me????

mermaid: oh turn how the tables

netosser: pfft

She-REE: no,, but i heard u

why-its-catra: nu uh sistah i aint singin',,, plus i already decided to be someone already

mermaid: on halloween night we should just run around the kingdom with a boombox blasting kahoot earrape

let-it-go: YES

Pincers: uhmmm

Fidget-Spinner: Do you want an honest opinion on that or the brutally honest one?

mermaid: honest,, i dont have the facilities for dat big man

Fidget-Spinner: Well, you'll definitely have fun for sure.

mermaid: and brutally honest

Fidget-Spinner: You'll make the whole Kingdom angry at you and might get kicked out or something, I don't know.

netosser: i dont think they will,, we have glimmer and micah on our side >:)

why-its-catra: you showing those faces are making me sick

netosser: rat

why-its-catra: ass

netosser: skeleton

why-its-catra: Home Depot Krystal Joy Brown

netosser: wowowow

mermaid: SHE CLAPPPED NETOSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mermaid: how does it feel to be clapped TWICE ?!!?!?!?

netosser: not bad as it was for spinnerella,,, cuz shes moi wifu but catra's my friend

netosser: so not so bad?

netosser: idk im not good at THIS! ! !!

why-its-catra: what a whole ass mood

mermaid: im not good at life

why-its-catra: same

let-it-go: couldn't have said it better :'>


	22. Chemistry Class - Catradora/Glimbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Highschool AU because why not? I might just keep it in the modern time, should I? I want to ask y'all if it's better.(I kinda hope so) But, this chapter isn't a text one, a irl one where there at school and being crackheads in Chemistry. Catradora/Glimbow Fluff. Melog is also a thing that exists in this AU. They're all the same, just with no powers(except Melog, he(i'm using those pronouns, fite me)can still become small and big and Catra is still a Magicat).

". . . and your first unit is Chemistry," the teacher was saying. Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer all sat across from each other, making occasional glances to the other, sometimes whispering about the assignment. "I'll give you guys time, you can work in groups." With that, the teacher went to sit back at their desk. "This way it's a good idea to talk with each other."

  
"Catra? Bow? Glimmer? Want to work together?" Adora asked.

  
She got a mixture of "Sure", "Yeah" and "Let's do this!"

As the huddled on the floor, sitting cross-legged, Melog sitting in Catra's lap, they all got out the assignment. The hybrid read the first question, "Okay, i'll start it off. 'Structure and Componets of an atom KWl chart. Know:'" Catra then wrote down, saying it aloud for the others to hear. "Uh... nothing."

The others laughed quietly, as to not make a scene. Bow smiled, coping Catra."Literally nothing."

The Magicat nodded. "Oh, yeah, don't forget to add that. Literally nothing." Looking up, she caught the gaze of her friends. "You guys don't have to write this, but, I will. Uhm.. 'I will fail this class.'" In the background, she could hear Bow saying he failed first grade, chuckling.

". . . 'I can b-barely understand anything'." Bow continued. "Alright, let's do - go to the next page."

"Uhm, 'Want To Learn'," Catra turned to her girlfriend. "Here, Adora, why don't you answer this one."

"Uh, sure," Adora tapped her pencil against her chin, thinking."Uhm. . ."

"I have an idea," Bow mumbled, but was cut short.

"Nothing. . ." Catra wrote down, making the others laugh again. Bow told her to erase it and copy down what he'd say." 'I want to learn anything that will make me pass." Catra lifted a finger at him. "But, i'm gonna add, 'Just enough, not too much.', alright, I think that's good."

"Okay, 'Learn'," Catra glanced at Glimmer. "Sparkles, you got this one."

"Oh, okay," Glimmer thought for a second, receiving a few encouraging words from her boyfriend. "I know, science - but I don't - I don't know science, very well." She stuttered and spoke fast.

Catra, by the time her friend had said 'very well', wrote down, "Nope."

Bow wheezed when he said, "I wish to learn E-English. Properly, first, before or the subje-"

"You're spelling it all wrong aren't you?" The hybrid raised an eyebrow, teasing him.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, I got it right."

Reaching out to try and grab his book, or just look to see what has has down, Catra lean forward. "Let me see it. Let me see you have it written down."

Melog, who somehow had gotten a book from a teacher, tossed it at Adora. The blonde picked up the book. "I just got Melog's book. Uh, 'Know: How to pee on teacher's desks.' _Melog!_ "

" _Melog_ . . . how did you learn to write? Heh," Catra flicked an ear, smiling.

"Learn: How to talk," Adora looked impressed. "I-I mean he's getting there. He can already write apparently."

"Anyways, we should hand our books in," Glimmer spoke for the first time in a while, standing up and lending a hand to Bow. But, he only handed her his book, stifling a smile, causing her to roll her eyes, but take it nonetheless.

Catra saw this and turned to Adora, grasping her book. "D - uh, here, Adora i'll take that for you." 

  
Adora smiled sweetly, stars in her eyes. "Aww, thanks, Catra."

The hybrid got up and padded over to the teacher, Glimmer in tow. "Mr. teacher, i have mine and Adora's work. Here." She told him, as she hands the two books, Glimmer doing the same with hers, Melog's and Bow's.

"Uhm, also a quick question," Catra began hesitantly, "Is, uhm. . . is this graded? Because if it's graded, can I have my paper back?" She smiled nervously.

"It's graded on completion, don't worry." The teacher waved them off as Glimmer and Catra let out sighs of relief.

AYYYOOOOO MY CUSTOME CAME! I LOOK HAWT,, LMAO


	23. (The squad in highschool) Funny/Embarrassing Stories™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I honestly regret having them in the She-Ra instead of modern, cuz that's so much more easier, like, why am I like this? Anyways, this is based off events that happened to me for the three weeks I've been in school. So, since i'm changing universes, nothing that happened before this chapter(chemistry & headcanons), has never happened. It's just in the wind, gone, forever. SHHHhh, it never happened.
> 
> get ready to learn about my dumbass self

crackheads amirite?, 4:34 pm

She-REE: y'all, I've got something to say

Arrows: y'all

Shanties: y'all

Fidget-Spinner: Y'all.

let-it-go: gay

why-its-catra: lmao

She-REE: so,, anyways, i was in recess/lunch, right?

netosser: yes

She-REE: and catra is also with me,, but she said she needed to go to the bathroom, so she tells the teacher and leaves,,, right?

She-REE: so,, when she leaves, my dumbass head thought,, 'hey there are swings nearby you should sit in the baby swing one,,, okay'

why-its-catra: oml

She-REE: so when i sat in it,, i got stuck,,

mermaid: adora lil thiccy **(A/N: btw i was the one stuck in the swing,, i was really stupid)**

why-its-catra: ppffft

She-REE: imma ignore that,,, and had to wait till catra came narato running back(she tripped on a garbage as well), and guess what? she stops running and i ask her to help,, and she walks right over the slide and trips herself,,, in the most weirdest way possible

why-its-catra: wowow

Flowers: SCREENSHOTTED

mermaid: she be getting exposed

She-REE: like her body doesn't move from her position, and falls onto her side,,, like she's accepting her fate,, and idk why i literally D I E D™

Pincers: this had no right to be funny

She-REE: now she's embarrassed,,, 

why-its-catra: and remember when we went to frosta's uncle's house,, and she broke her swing?? 

why-its-catra: and she just played it off as a joke??? idk but t h a t was Really Funny™ **(A/N: my friend did this)**

let-it-go: looks like adora's not the only thicc chick here

Glimmah: never say that again

Arrows: i C R I N G E D at reading that

netosser: i need the bleach

Fidget-Spinner: Netossa, remember when you tried that 'no tears shampoo' and put it in your eyes? And you went blind for a week.

netosser: what can i say? it was worth it

why-its-catra: i sometimes wonder why im your friend

makeitdouble: oof

why-its-catra: sup my nonbinary-pal

makeitdouble: nothing much my fellow disaster lesbian magicat

why-its-catra: why is that so true?

makeitdouble: i only speak the truth

Flowers: SCREENSHOTTED

Pincers: catra when you were younger remember when you were following Lonnie,, onto one of those climbable playset that led to the twisty slide??

mermaid: "twisty slide"

Pincers: it's been awhile,, okay??

Pincers: anyways,, Catra was following her,, and instead of putting her hands on the metal thing to help her stand up,, she t-poses her way up the thing and falls face-forward,, and gets a gash into the side of her forehead **(A/N: I felt that)**

why-its-catra: i also remember going up to glimmer's mom and said,,"hey angella,, i hurt myself' like i wasn't in pain?!??!?! idk wth was wrong w/ me

She-REE: you would then go on to get a gash in your leg by jumping onto your bed(lights off) and missing and slamming your butt right between your drawing table and bed,,, creating A GIGANTIC HOLE IN YOUR LEG,,, and just barely missing the kneecap,,, i honestly thought you'd be stuck in a wheel chair **(A/N: I know i keep putting these a/n's and they're probably getting annoying, but this is something to learn from, don't jump on the bed in the middle of night, I was in shock for like the whole night after that event)**

why-its-catra: it was dark okay??

mermaid: and people thought adora was dense

let-it-go: oof,, and you had told netossa and sea hawk that you wouldn't be able to play for soccer that season

why-its-catra: bruh,, i only had the bandages on my leg for like half a week it wasn't that bad

why-its-catra: you can still see the scar to this day

She-REE: it happened like 3years ago

why-its-catra: shadow weaver said it'll heal and it wont be one of those scars where they stay bare for like ur whole life

why-its-catra: she lied

Glimmah: no dip she did

mermaid: azula always lies, Azula always lies, azula always lies,,

why-its-catra: that reminds me of something that happened to me,, i was spamming mermista in study hall,"thats rough buddy" in google meets and our teacher seemed to have seen that I could barely keep myself from laughing out loud and got rid of it,, which was sad

mermaid: ik i was literally dying, but was obviously better at not showing that we were spamming


	24. Say No To This, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if its just me, but like, I've seen those She-Ra Au's where Catra would become She-Ra and Adora would stay behind. I haven't read any of them, but if you swap them, your basically swapping their personalities as well(do the writers do this? do they swap personalities?). So, Adora wouldn't be the naïve and kind person we all know and love. I don't know, its just so out of character for Catra to become the good guy right off the bat to me. Again I haven't read any of the fanfics of the Au.

crackheads amirite?, 6:33 pm

mermaid: guys gUYS GUYS

mermaid: someone other than catra and frosta answer me right this minute

Shanties: helo

Pincers: what's up?

why-its-catra: hell-o

netosser: pfft

She-REE: why not catra and frosta?

techno: oh??

mermaid: cuz they know what im gonna say

let-it-go: yup,, and i regret ever agreeing,,,

mermaid: okay,, so anyways,,, i was on a discord face-time w/ catra & frosta and frosta was like, "hey,, do you guys wanna see me dance to a Hamilton song?" and me and catra were like, "sure"

why-its-catra: and i asked her to do Say No To This,, and she put on a motherfcking plastic lizard head on, and i died

She-REE: oml

mermaid: and i was just tryin to play a game of Among Us,, but like,, i wanted to see frosta dance so i stopped

let-it-go: i could hear them wheezing in the background as i kept switching maria, mr. reynolds and hamilton

why-its-catra: then at the end she was like,," 1 out of 10 how good was my acting?" and mermista was like," you should be on Broadway,, what are you doing hanging around a bunch of crackheads like us?" and i was like," 10/10"

Fidget-Spinner: Oh my God, you guys are Too Much™

let-it-go: then i left,

mermaid: yea same

why-its-catra: y'all left me

why-its-catra: i was alone,,, all alone,

Flowers: hey guys,, its the second of October,, we should be planning our halloween thing

She-REE: i thought we were just gonna go walk around the neighborhood?? but if there are people leaving candy we'd just steal some of it

techno: Lawful Good, they say,,, hmmm

why-its-catra: youre literally the best

She-REE: i know ;)

why-its-catra: i take it back

let-it-go: oop

mermaid: oof she clapped her own girlfriend

netosser: that sounded so wrong in the most weirdest way possible

why-its-catra: wha- why

why-its-catra: OHHH,,, omg netossa youve got a dirty mind

why-its-catra: get ur head out of the gutter

netosser: and i dont even know how i even got that image in my head

Pincers: netossa in that math equations meme

netosser: me staring into space, just thinking about my life decisions

techno: its fine,, we all know catra corrupted adora in freshman year

Arrows: true

Glimmah: im getting deja vu and i dont know why from that sentence

why-its-catra: beats me

mermaid: mega OOF size

mermaid: u good bro?

why-its-catra: yes? why?

mermaid: nothing nvm

why-its-catra: coolio bru

Fidget-Spinner: Y'all didn't answer Perfuma's question.

why-its-catra: ... me, mermista, frosta, sea hawk and dt are gonna dress up as anime characters

makeitdouble: thats right

She-REE: idk

mermaid: it's fine,, yall can wear boring clothes and listen to music with ur flex pods while me, catra, frosta, sea hawk and dt narato rnu around the neighborhood

She-REE: what are "flex pods"

why-its-catra: its mermista's way of saying airpods or as i like to say it, "rich-people-pods" **(A/n: i asked my friend if she remembered calling them "flexpods" but she said she didn't,, so sad)**

She-REE: ooohhhhh,, thats a really weird name

mermaid: i know

mermaid: goodnight, my fellow crackheads

why-its-catra: and a good day to u to sir

She-REE: i am so confused on ur guys' interactions

Glimmah: same

Arrows: agreed


	25. whERE's thERE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda based off this vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLT7zRGfzsI&t=1089s
> 
> petition for more catra/mermista friendship fanfics

crackheads amirite?, 1:38 am

mermaid: y'all want to know what really annoys me?

Shanties: whats up?

makeitdouble: speak ur mind and spill the tea

why-its-catra: mermista,,,, hunnny,,

why-its-catra: its oNE IN THE MORNING,,, pls go to slep

let-it-go: whoa, control your angst,, its to early for this

mermaid: how did y'all get angst from me asking what annoys me alot?

why-its-catra: it was the y'all for me

let-it-go: it was the word annoy for me

Shanties: it was that you decided to text 1 in the morning for me

makeitdouble: it was your name for me

mermaid: it was the fact that Y'ALL WONT LISTEN for me

why-its-catra: whatever,, continue bru

mermaid: what annoys me is when people say, "hey, can u go get that?" and im like, "yea sure, wha-where is it?" and their like,, "oh, its over there" **(A/N: literally my mom & dad when they ask me to get something)**

mermaid: ... WHERE'S THERE?

why-its-catra: true,,

let-it-go: omg i relate to that so much

Shanties: .,,,, is that what you woke us up for?

mermaid: hey, perfuma said i need to open up to ppl more,, so i was like,, cool.. but like, im closest to yall sooooo i was like, "DT, catra, sea hawk & frosta are close,, will listen to me", and kinda surprised when you guys actually were the ones to reply first

why-its-catra: i have no loife,, so like im awake 24/7 if you need to talk to me :)

mermaid: thanks catra <3

why-its-catra: np :3

techno: a sOFT CATRA APPEARS ??!?!?!

why-its-catra: IM NOT SOFT,,, AND HOW LONG HAVE U BEEN THERE??

mermaid: ENTRAPTA

mermaid: have you been reading our texts?

Flowers: You do realize ur in the main groupchat,, right?

Pincers: yeah we've literally been watching this unfold

mermaid: ohhhhhh,, makes sense tbh

Shanties: did u rlly not realize this?

mermaid: bruh, its one in the morning

mermaid: my brain is fried

let-it-go: same

She-REE: reading that made me teary-eyed

why-its-catra: oop

She-REE: that was so sweet

why-its-catra: where are you guys???

She-REE: who?

why-its-catra: you, bow, glimmer, scorpia, perfuma, entrapta, netossa and spinnerella?? yall said u guys had plans

She-REE: uhmmm

Flowers: dont be mad,, but were all having a sleepover together

mermaid: im not a child,, im not gonna get upset for not being invited

Pincers: for real?

let-it-go: yeah

why-its-catra: yup

Shanties: we should have a sleepover,, just the five of us,,

makeitdouble: alrite whens the sleepover? im free literally, like,,, everyday

let-it-go: same

mermaid: yes

why-its-catra: then,, we can binge watch avatar,, and make fun of the live action

mermaid: YASS LES DO THIS

Fidget-Spinner: This was like, the sweetest interactions you guys has have.

netosser: tag ur self, im adora say she's teary-eyed

She-REE: lmao


	26. A wild imposter has brought pizza

crackheads amirite?, 2:49 pm

makeitdouble: y'all,,, so,, i was playing among us w/ catra & mermista

Fidget-Spinner: Why is it when something happens, it is always you three?

why-its-catra: *sigh* believe me,, i've been asking myself the same questions, professor

Pincers: lol,, Harry Potter

makeitdouble: anywayss,,,,

_➡ Glimmah_ just slid into the server.

why-its-catra: wtf

Arrows: uhmm

Fidget-Spinner: That's new. I've never seen that before.

netosser: how???

Glimmah: sorry,, i kinda left discord and alot of different servers,, so im back now

makeitdouble: watch someone else do it

_➡_ Welcome, _She-REE_. We hope you brought pizza.

mermaid: h e l l o m a r i o

techno: i was literally gonna say that

mermaid: LKADJKSNDLASNDSN we share 1 brain cell

techno: alkdnknaslndlnakld

She-REE: i'm back bitches

makeitdouble: the fact that i just said that and adora did it was a coincidence

why-its-catra: lol

_➡_ A wild _Shanties_ appeared.

why-its-catra: what is going on?? why did yall leave?? and why am i just now seeing this?!?!?

She-REE: dont question our methods

She-REE: and what did u do?

why-its-catra: question ur methods?

She-REE: yes

Shanties: discord was bein a lil biotch and not workin for me

netosser: oh?

Fidget-Spinner: Double Trouble was gonna say something about Among Us, and then this happened. This Is So Weird™

makeitdouble: right,, about among us,, i dont really know anymore

makeitdouble: discord made me forget what i was gonna say nvm

why-its-catra: what has this groupchat become??

let-it-go: hell

She-REE: true

mermaid: this child is god

makeitdouble: this child speaks the truth


	27. soccer crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, soccer practice for me was, uhm, fun today...

crackheads amirite?, 9:36 pm

netosser: today at soccer practice was the funniest thing ever

why-its-catra: only because u werent the one repeat ably being hit by a sOCCER BALLS

Shanties: it was pretty funny,, i saw it from across the field 

  
Fidget-Spinner: I could only imagine. I was doing track and hearing a lot of kicking.

techno: thats soccer for ya

She-REE: what happened??

netosser: okay,, so when we were doing some fun game at soccer where its kinda like monkey in the middle but a circle,, and catra,, after being kind to one of the other girls, saying she'll go in the middle,, literally kept saying, "ma'am" and i was laughing a lot,, and i accidently kicked it right in her stomach, not so hard but it made her fall,

let-it-go: dude,, catra is a literal twig,, she needs to go to the gym

why-its-catra: why are u bullying me?

makeitdouble: mega OOF size, my dude

She-REE: are you okay,, catra?!?!?

why-its-catra: im fine,, but before that i was kicked in the private area with a ball, didnt hurt rlly

mermaid: why do you hide ur pain?

why-its-catra: but im not?

netosser: anyways, she got hit in the private area when on of the girls went to kick the ball and raised her leg high enough to hit her uhmm y'know region,, and got a scratch on one of her legs,, im laughing again

Shanties: i saw u guys play that numbers game,, how did it feel?

why-its-catra: awful

netosser: horrible,, these masks are killing me

Fidget-Spinner: And it didn't help that it was literally like 70 degrees outside.

Fidget-Spinner: My coach made me run up and down a hill.

mermaid: thats rough buddy

Arrows: lol

netosser: our coach isnt as intense as the last one, i like him

why-its-catra: same,, i wasnt really a fan of our other coach

netosser: omg,, remember when mermista joined us for one year of soccer?? and she did a "cartwheel", when she tried to get a ball,, but really she tripped over the ball and fell on her hands first **(A/N: My friend was hilarious in the game)**

mermaid: i remember that very clearly

why-its-catra: the first game was not fun,, or it was kinda to me,, but like when i went to kick the ball,, my shoe fell off it.... twice

mermaid: HSAHAHHDJABDDH I-

netosser: all the parents in the bleachers were staring at you

why-its-catra: it was awful

She-REE: are you okay?

why-its-catra: yes?? why?? this happened last year

She-REE: just checkin

let-it-go: we strive for this kind of relationship 👌

techno: agreed


	28. Demon Slayer cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermista/aka based off one of my best friends, got HER TANJIRO CUSTOME!!!!!!

crackheads amirite?, 2:31 pm

  
mermaid: GUESS WAT

Pincers: oop

Arrows: oh?

Glimmah: whats up?

why-its-catra: WHATS UP SIS?

techno: spill the tea

makeitdouble: you sound Excited™

mermaid: dt, thats because i am,,,

why-its-catra: B R U H

why-its-catra: YOU GOT ME HYPED, NOW SPILL THAT STEAMING TEA

mermaid: okay,, get this,,

mermaid: you know how i ordered the tanjiro custom?

why-its-catra: yes?

mermaid: IT CAME

mermaid: IT FCKING CAME MY DUDE

Glimmah: I-

Flowers: wha-

why-its-catra: YO,, WE HAVE TO MEET UP AND TAKE A PIC

mermaid: YASSSS

makeitdouble: yo, me & frosta got the Toilet Bound drip and catra & mermista got the Demon Slayer drip👀

why-its-catra: lol

let-it-go: im just imagining having to explain what we are to people,,, were like "💧👁👄👁 fUnnY tHInG uH"

She-REE: ifeelveryleftout

makeitdouble: 👀

let-it-go: bru,, u good?

  
  
Shanties: get an anime custom my guy  
  
  
She-REE: wait,, SHOULD I?

let-it-go: YES, JOIN US JOIN US

why-its-catra: a demon slayer cult

mermaid: YESSS

netosser: wah

Fidget-Spinner: I-I don't know what to say to this.

Flowers: -_-

why-its-catra: but,, adora,, THEY'RE LIKE RLLY EXPANSIVE

why-its-catra: mine was like 54 dollars **(A/n: it was honestly worth it)**

mermaid: yea mine was like 60 dollas

mermaid:,, @She-REE,, have u seen demon slayer yet??

mermaid: watch it first

She-REE: so wait,, are we actually doing this for halloween this year,,, or are we not doing it this year?

mermaid: yes

why-its-catra: yeah

She-REE: noice 👌

why-its-catra: were gonna go running around the neighborhood with a boombox and shout the demon slayer intro

She-REE: sure!

let-it-go: hands down,, best idea ever

She-REE: ill be mitsuba **(A/N: just to let y'all know, this is an actual conversation with my friends, so if it seems out of character for adora,, just keep that in mind[plus the headcanons])**

why-its-catra: THE DEMON SLAYER CULT™

She-REE: nASJdbksabkjb its a cult

why-its-catra: like guys,, this custom is so good,, im addicted to it. I keep wearing it and narato running around the house

Shanties: PFFFT I LOVE THAT

mermaid: just to let y'all know,, i might not be able to trick or treat because of corona

why-its-catra: maybe we can walk around the neighborhood and come back to one of our houses and eat candy,, and have like MAYBE a sleepover,, if our parents allow it

mermaid: maybe

Shanties: im down

She-REE: yes

Fidget-Spinner: Sure.

why-its-catra: and,, since were teenagers,, and can be independent,,

Glimmah: i dont like where this is going

Arrows: you and me both

why-its-catra: whoa relax,, i was saying we could also drive my four-wheeler around the neighborhood

netosser: ill do it,, as long as catra isnt the one driving

why-its-catra: wah

why-its-catra: but im the only one who knows how to drive it,,

mermaid: y'all can walk,, u dont have to be the one sitting in it,,

why-its-catra: i think it can fit like only 5 people?? three in the back(maybe 4) and sometimes,, if ur up to get back pain,, then in the middle of the passenger and drivers seat

mermaid: i volunteer frosta for that

let-it-go: i-wha

Shanties: lol

She-REE: guess thats it,, decision has been made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rereading this on my phone and I realized I spelled custome wrong,, sooo,,, sorry?


	29. Catmista Halloween Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm,,, this is what they look like in their tanjiro and giyu custome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,,, idk why,, but kinda bouncing off of some Janis & Damian AU oneshots,, Catra & Mermista are platonic soulmates. I don't know why I thought of this, I just thought it'd be an interesting head canon. Now, im obsessed with these two.


	30. 3 am thought

Me, at 3 in the morning: Catra's boob window in season 4-5 was probably inspired by Scorpia's & Entrapta's.

Also me: 😦


	31. gay panic but more detailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the gay panic chapter? Well, it just got more detailed and more modern-ish. I'm using a different name for my friend though(privacy reasons obviously).

crackheads amirite?, 6:39 pm

let-it-go: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Flowers: wha

Shanties: whats up

mermaid: oohh some tea??

techno: lol

let-it-go: yes, ive got some tea to spill

mermaid: tell us sis

let-it-go: just to lead up to what im gonna say, im gonna tell y'all what happened before it

mermaid: SPILL THAT STEAMING TEA MAH DUDE

She-REE: mom, can u pick me up? im scared,,,

netosser: oop

techno: damn

Fidget-Spinner: Aggressive much?

mermaid: ahem,, sorry

let-it-go: okay,, so i went on a walk with my friend, Althea, since i was at her house,, and just because im suppperrr awkward,, we talked a lot about avatar

Pincers: of course you did

She-REE: i expect nothing less

Shanties: the way we let a middle schooler into our gc cuz she's so funny

why-its-catra: the way im so proud

mermaid: as you should be

let-it-go: the way you guys keep interrupting meh

mermaid: *whispering* she learned the sass from me

why-its-catra: i thought she learned it from glimmah,,, wym?

Glimmah: the way i read that and choked on my ice

She-REE: are-are,, are you drinking ice?

Arrows: one of the worlds top 10 greatest mysteries

netosser: whenever glimmer says/texts something you can be positive that bow isn't far

let-it-go: if y'all could just shut ur yappers and listen,, that'll be GREATLY appreciated

Flowers: right, continue

why-its-catra: yea

let-it-go: then,, i was able to shoot a pink gun i think it was a rifle??

mermaid: ur,, 13 tho,,, how??

let-it-go: *slides on deal with it glasses* i have my way of bending the rules

Pincers: "*slides on deal with it glasses*" i wheezed

techno: why aren't you guys asking the questions of what frosta shot?

mermaid: frosta what did you shoot??

let-it-go: broken bottles

why-its-catra: broken like my soul?

Flowers: oop

Glimmah: oof

She-REE: the way that cut deep,, you good?

why-its-catra: yes

mermaid: coolio bru

let-it-go: then,,, we att the good part(aside from watching a few funny avatar memes vids)

Shanties: that wasnt rlly a buildup,, but go off ig

mermaid: shhshhSHHsshshsh

let-it-go: okay,, it was dinner time and i was sitting next to my friend with a candle lit(one was out)

let-it-go: her mom came over to where we were eating and was like, "aww the candle went out",, and I was like, "at least one was still lit" and she was like,"thats true, it looks like u two are on a date" and laughed and walked away from me & my friend

let-it-go: I DIED™

She-REE: oml

Glimmah: what happened after that?? what did ur friend say??

let-it-go: we were both uncomfortable by that,, but like we laughed it off and idk what to do or say

let-it-go: but i was like, "ogey,,, im like rlly young,, i aint going to date my friend who i met like 2 yrs ago chile"

mermaid: HEHEEHEHAHHAAHAHHH

mermaid: thats funny

Glimmah: are you still there??

let-it-go: no,, it was last night

Arrows: oop

netosser: pfft

let-it-go: honestly tho,, it was rlly fun


	32. to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by a mean girls text fanfic

crackheads amirite?, 10:12 am

mermaid: WELL HIDDY HOE LETS HIDDY GO

Fidget-Spinner: I-

Flowers: why?

mermaid: i mean were going to the mall, y'all

why-its-catra: well diddly darn damn,, what we be doin at the mall?

let-it-go: probably run around the building? what else?

Fidget-Spinner: I'll only go since you guys need a designated driver, and i'm the only one who's trust worthy enough. Now, who's gonna need a ride?

Shanties: probably all of us

She-REE: how many ppl fit iin ur car? 

Fidget-Spinner: I have a Subaru, Adora. I'm sure I can fit everyone.

netosser: in me mums car, broom broom

Glimmah: if you cant fit everyone, some of us can come with me

why-its-catra: i call shotgun in spinnerella's car!

mermaid: DAMN DAN,, I WAS GONNA SAY THAT

Arrows: I CALL SHOTGUN IN GLIMMERS!

SHE-REE: NO I DO! BIOTCH

Glimmah: THROW HANDS BOW

Arrows: UH

Arrows: I THINK NOT U TRICK A S S B O T CH

netosser: fight fight fight fight

let-it-go: lowkey, highkey y'all are fighting over the front seat when y'all can switch on the ride there and back

Pincers: frosta is wiser than all of us

She-REE: tru

techno: are y'all driving or not?

Arrows: yeah,, do you need to be picked up? were about to pass ur neighborhood

techno: yes

Fidget-Spinner: It's a race now to see who gets the most in the car? WELL GUESS WHAT?! IMMA STEP ON IT!

techno: hit the pedal to the metal

netosser: never have i ever loved spinny more than rn

why-its-catra: momimscared.jpg

mermaid: PFFFT

She-REE: how did catra get in ur car so quickly?

netosser: she was hanging out with me, spinny, mermista & sea hawk

Glimmah: wehaveaquiredentraptaDT&frostabishes.jpg

Fidget-Spinner: WehaveaquiredScorpia&Perfuma.jpg

Fidget-Spinner: I win. I've got Netossa, Sea Hawk, Mermista, Catra, Perfuma & Scorpia.

why-its-catra: ur proper grammar and capitalization is killing meeeeeeeee

Glimmah: I've got bow, adora, dt, entrapta, & frosta.

Glimmah: DAMN

Glimmah: GODDAMN,, THAT WAS RLLY SERIOUS FOR ME

makeitdouble: oop

let-it-go: worst thing is, that SPINNERELLA WONT STOP,, SHE BE ZOOMIN

why-its-catra: nah she stopped

mermaid: WERE SAFE! I REPEAT WE ARE SAFE!

makeitdouble: HOUSTEN,, WE HAVE A PROBLEM

Arrows: oh no,, what now?

She-REE: FROSTA WONT FCKING STOP PUTTING HER FEET THROUGH THE WINDOW

let-it-go: i feel the cold wind piercing my pale skin, becoming colder and colder till there is no more warmth left

makeitdouble: thats deep man

why-its-catra: thats rlly scary

mermaid: stop

netosser: wow

why-its-catra: y'all btw were at the mall's parking lot so we be waitin

makeitdouble: if im allowed to ask, what were y'all doing at spinnys house?

mermaid: making a cult

netosser: sacrificing catra to the devil

Fidget-Spinner: Playing Super Smash Bros.

let-it-go: oop

Glimmah: im pulligneagnvkldnlkadn

why-its-catra: wtf

netosser: well,, it was nice knowing them

Arrows: its okay i just to glimmers phone

Arrows: were pulling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 comin soon


	33. at the mall

crackheads amirite?, 11:34 am

mermaid: ALRITE WHERE IS EVERYONE?? THIS HIDE N SEEK GAME AINT FUN NO MORE

She-REE: were playing hide n seek?

Fidget-Spinner: Since when? Btw, me and Netossa are by the café™

let-it-go: mermista, i swear you must be as blind as a bat because you looked literally RIGHT AT ME

let-it-go: LIKE I THOUGHT WE MADE EYE-CONTACT

mermaid: NOT MY FAULT I CANT SEE SHIT

mermaid: you wanna hear a bad joke?

Pincers: sure

Flowers: oop

why-its-catra: that was a quick mood change,,, b u t sure

mermaid: okay, so you know how ur mom is old af?

why-its-catra: sure? Shadow Weaver's in her early 60's tho **(A/N: Idk if i should make shadow weaver a bad mom or a good mom, quick sOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO)**

mermaid: shhshssh

mermaid: she doesnt need glasses BECAUSE SHES GOT 2020 VISION AHHHAAHAHHAHAHH

let-it-go: the way i understood that so quickly

why-its-catra: but,, she does use glasses to read? what,,, IM SO CONFUSED?!?!

makeitdouble: oohhhh,, i get it

techno: a b r u h m o m e n t

Arrows: a what-the-heck moment

why-its-catra: FRICKNFRACK

She-REE: i- wha-

Shanties: guysguysguysguysguysguys

netosser: wha?

Shanties: im in the clothing hangers and i cant see anything

mermaid: WHERE? I WANNA JOINE U

Shanties: BRU IM ON tHE SeCOND fLORR

netosser: FROSTA

let-it-go: WHAT

netosser: WE LOST YOU, WHERE ARE U

let-it-go: watching adora push catra in a cart,, its true luv

let-it-go: i feel so single rn

Flowers: ur 13, tho?

let-it-go: ur point???

Flowers: ... nvm

mermaid: WTF Y DID I JUST HEAR A CRASHING NOISE?

let-it-go: uhm,,, catra?

Glimmah: i heard that from the video games area

Arrows: same, are u okay catra & adora?

why-its-catra: im alive, i just got flung into a bunch of clothes bc sOMEONE CANT STOP NARATO RUNNING

She-REE: WERE RUNNING FROM EMPLOYEES!! THEY SAW US

She-REE: KJFSBKBFSK

netosser: y'all are gonna get caught

why-its-catra: IM GONNA NEED U TO SHuT tHAT BULLS H I T UP CHIEF

Glimmah: what u trying to be on worldsTAR?

techno: yup, got my dolLARSTORE CAMRA ON

Fidget-Spinner: OMG OMG, I SEE YOU CATRA, I'M WAVING.

why-its-catra: OHH I SEE U IM COMIN

netosser: NOOOOOO DONT BRING THE EMPLOYEES OVER HERE

let-it-go: I'M COMING

Shanties: Y'ALL IVE EMERGED FROM THE CLOTHING RACKS

mermaid: OI SEA HAWK OVAH HERE

Shanties: HEY MERMISTA,,,

Glimmah: have y'all seen that meme where its like a guy is looking for something and in the background is a giant explosion?

Glimmah: i feel like me & bow are the guy, and y'all are the explosion, were just trying to play a video game

makeitdouble: TRUE

Glimmah: alrite me and bow are leaving we see spinny, netossa, frosta, catra, DT, & adora

Glimmah: WHERES ENTRAPTA, SCORPIA AND THE OTHER ONE?

Flowers: me, scorpia, & entrapta are coming!

Flowers: also did u seriously forget my name??

Glimmah: nope

mermaid: AYYYYYYO MAH BOISSSS I SEE Y'ALL

why-its-catra: DUDE, DO U WANNA RUN AND HUG EACH OTHER LIKE THEY DO IN MOVIES WHEN THEY GET REUNITED?

mermaid: OPOAKDSOIHSN OKAY

She-REE: bestfriendscatmista.mov

Glimmah: AWWWW THATS ADORABLE 

Shanties: I'm so glad i was able to witness this

mermaid: alrite enough sappy crap,, lets HIDDY HOE HIDDY GO FKCING HOME

why-its-catra: agreed

She-REE: RACE YA

netosser: UH BISH

Fidget-Spinner: Oh, no. Please don't.

why-its-catra: too LATE HEHEHEHEHEHE


	34. the bread bank

_mermaid_ has created a new chat! _mermaid_ has renamed the chat ' _bread bank_ ' !

_mermaid_ has added _why-its-catra, Shanties, makeitdouble, & let-it-go_ to the chat!

bread bank, 2:10 pm

mermaid: welcome to the bread bank

mermaid: we sell bread, we sell loafs

let-it-go: we got bread on the deck, bread on the floo

let-it-go: TOASTED

why-its-catra: bru shut the f*ck up

makeitdouble: listen, i just need a baguette and a

makeitdouble: brioche

Shanties: we dont have either of those

Shanties: you can get the gluten free white bread, the potato brea-

why-its-catra: wtf is gluten?? tAKE tHAt sHiT ouT

makeitdouble: its gluten free

mermaid: i DONT CARE if its free

why-its-catra: sWEAR ON UR FCKING

why-its-catra: YEEZY'S

Shanties: if you wanna fite we gon fite

mermaid: tryna be on WORLDSTAR?

let-it-go: what? you gon record it?

makeitdouble: ye

makeitdouble: i got my dolla store camera ON

Shanties: whats the fucken situation??

mermaid: what the f*ck do u want?

Shanties: im the mf MANAGER

let-it-go: at the bread store?

why-its-catra: BREAD

makeitdouble: tell him,, to take,, the mf gluten

makeitdouble: OUT THE BRED

mermaid: im gonna need u to shut the bull s h i t up chief

mermaid: we cant take s h i t out the bread

makeitdouble: why put it in the first placE?

Shanties: I KNOW Y'ALL SMOKIN THAT PACK

let-it-go: we got crackers

let-it-go: no gluten

makeitdouble: FCK CRACKERS

mermaid: its gluten free

mermaid: u want the gluten or nah?

why-its-catra: hell no

why-its-catra: u better take the gluten out that damn s h i t

Shanties: look, we got whole wheat, gluten FREE,, Texas toast,, gLuTEn fREe

let-it-go: TOR💦TILLA💦

makeitdouble: fck all that

why-its-catra: whAT BITCH ASS COUNTRY are y'all from where they got this bullsh it at?

mermaid: florida

why-its-catra: i knew it

let-it-go: look, we can take it yeast, or im callin the POLICE

mermaid: i'm goin WEAST

let-it-go: nah dont call the police i got a warrant

why-its-catra: honestly,, fck y'all

Shanties: i aint never seen nobody act like this over no bread

makeitdouble: wtf r u saying?

why-its-catra: all im saying is fck y'alls bread

let-it-go: FCK THE GLUTEN

let-it-go: AND FCK DEM CRACKERS

mermaid: the crackers dont have gluten

makeitdouble: ill take those

Shanties: ok, thats gonna be 5-

why-its-catra: NAH fck dat, i aint payin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just my favs screwin around


	35. should i add lok characters? EDITED

should i add lok characters to this? IVE BEEN SO OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW AND I LOVE THEM.

so,,, uhmmm tell me if u like the names.... probably wont change them ignore tenzin's. I was really not creative.


	36. welcome to the krusty towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad invites the other squad

crackheads amirite?, 5:46 pm

Fidget-Spinner: Y'all, I've got a question.

why-its-catra: y'all

mermaid: y'all

Pincers: y'all

Flowers: y'all

let-it-go: gay

techno: pfft

Fidget-Spinner: Okay, so I've wanted to introduce y'all to a friend of mine. Who wants to invite a few of their friends to this chat.

She-REE: spinnerella: *blatantly ignores the others* aNYwAyS-

why-its-catra: oogooHOOHOohooh

why-its-catra: tell us

Fidget-Spinner: PLEASE, don't act crazy.

netosser: no promises

Fidget-Spinner: I'll probably regret this.

mermaid: probbly

_Fidget-Spinner_ has added _AirbenderHermione_ to the chat!

let-it-go: are u british?

why-its-catra: do u like harry pottah?

AirbenderHermione: hello, moi names Jinora 

AirbenderHermione: no and yes

Shanties: i like her already

techno: hello my names entrapta

She-REE: im adora, _@why-its-catra_ is catra, _@netosser_ is netossa, _@let-it-go_ is frosta, _@makeitdouble_ is double trouble, _@Pincers_ is Scorpia, _@Arrows_ is bow, _@Glimmah_ is glimmer, _@Shanties_ is sea hawk, _@mermaid_ is mermista, _@Flowers_ is perfuma

AirbenderHermione: y'all got some weirdass names

why-its-catra: i lOVE ur honesty, were gonna be best friends

mermaid: wha-

Shanties: oop

mermaid: i- i thought we were best friends??

AirbenderHermione: can i invite some of my friends?

Flowers: omg yes

Fidget-Spinner: Sure.

techno: coolio bru

_AirbenderHermione_ has added _Spook time, TargetNezuko, SchnookumsBithc, Makugio, Bowlin, & Opalbaefong_ to the chat!

why-its-catra: hello s t r a n g e r s

mermaid: hOLY SHIAT DO U WATCH DEMON SLAYER??? TELL ME THIS INSTANT!!!

TargetNezuko: Yes..?

Makugio: i am very uncomfortable with the atmosphere we've created in here

Bowlin: ello m a r i o

SchnookumsBithc: HEY BITCHES

Opalbaefong: sorry for korra shes not the brightest

SchnookumsBithc: >:'O

netosser: honestly, i have to say the same about everyone here as well

makeitdouble: >:O

Fidget-Spinner: Hypocrite.

She-REE: oop

let-it-go: welcome to the krusty towers where our motto is fck u 

mermaid: ^

techno: ^

Bowlin: ohh thats grat (⊙v⊙')

Spook time: ew

techno: im entrapta, @She-REE is adora, _@why-its-catra_ is catra, _@netosser_ is netossa, _@let-it-go_ is frosta, _@makeitdouble_ is double trouble, _@Pincers_ is Scorpia, _@Arrows_ is bow, _@Glimmah_ is glimmer, _@Shanties_ is sea hawk, _@mermaid_ is mermista, _@Flowers_ is perfuma

AirbenderHermione: i'm Jinora, _@SchnookumsBithc_ is Korra, _@TargetNezuko_ is Asami, _@Bowlin_ is Bolin, _@Makugio_ is Mako, _@Spook time_ is Kai, _@OpalBaefong_ is Opal

Glimmah: "y'all got some weirdass names"

makeitdouble: hehehehehehehe

Makugio: okay gLIMMER

mermaid: AYYYY HE CLAPPED U

techno: ROOTIN FOR U!

let-it-go: *gets popcorn*

Pincers: *more popcorn*

Spook time: chungus: our popcorn

SchnookumsBithc: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT

Flowers: oof

mermaid: HASHAHAHAHHAHAHA

techno: this is gonna be one crazy gc

Arrows: yeee

SchnookumsBithc: hold onto ur butts


	37. korra gets druck™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is LoK-centric! literally something that happened to me and my squad yesterday

The Krew, 1:59 am

SchnookumsBithc: ey gysu 

TargetNezuko: Oh no. 

Makugio: whats up Korra?

Opalbaefong: why is she talkin like that?

Bowlin: OH NO,,, IS SHE DOIN DUEGS™?

Spook time: i-

Spook time: you mean drugs?

SchnookumsBithc: druck?? crunk?

TargetNezuko: Omg, stop.

toddler with horrible taste: whats up with korra?

Talkstomuch: didshegetdrunk?doeskorradoalchohal?

SchnookumsBithc: I DONT DO DEIGHS OR ALXOBOHAL WJAT IS WRUNG IWITB AKL EUO OF YY GUYS YALL AEEMW BITHXHS I CATS BELICVE THE HEFK EHAT IS THAT I EWIWNW

Opalbaefong: i-wha-

Spook time: why is this so funny?

Makugio: y'all,,, we should make a sever called "Korra's Misspelling's"

Bowlin: yes

Opalbaefong: dont forget the ™

SchnookumsBithc: wa? nu

TargetNezuko: yes

AirbenderHermione: oof buddy

Korra's Misspelling's™, 2:14 am

_Makugio_ has added _SchnookumsBithc, TargetNezuko, Bowlin, Opalbaefong, Spook time, AirbenderHermione, toddler with horrible taste & Talkstomuch_ to the chat!

_Makugio_ has changed _SchnookumsBithc_ 's name to _duegs™_ !

duegs™: wai how am i supsosed tu go to schul,, if mi nxme is trademakred

Bowlin: pffffffftt

TargetNezuko: What does school have anything to do with this?

Opalbaefong: the way that made me wonder if ppl check Korra's phone

Spook time: rlly dont wanna know but oka-

duegs™: wait im sorry

duegs™: IM NOT DRUCK

Talkstomuch: monokuma.gif

AirbenderHermione: demon spawn

toddler with horrible taste: cri

duegs™: he hawt

Talkstomuch: monokuma.gif

Bowlin: wait,,, u think monokuma is hot? 

Bowlin: i thought u said u were gay?

duegs™: i-

TargetNezuko: HAHAHABVSHA

Opalbaefong: hes an exception for her

Makugio: what a random question

_AirbenderHermione_ has added a channel! _AirbenderHermione_ has named the chat _lay-off-the-booz-gorl_!

lay-off-the-booz-gorl, 2:31 am

duegs™: i hate this 

Makugio: i love this

Airbender: also,, from previous chats i have all of korras misspellings

duegs™: why wold u hav dis?

Maugio: stalker

Airbender Hermione:

Ccat

Lehat

Yoy

Cofferable

Therory 

Gau

Thsi

Fan fix

Stabing

Wht 

Noght

Shlle 

Niw

Fllow 

Prfile

Tank

Than 

Kine

stp

St

Bittth 

Wher

Dirnt 

Men Girls

God moive 

Lugh

Parreste

Patristics

Parrisite

Hlep

Speel

Fit me

Lauge t

Bistg

Snt

Alcohol isbbad

Drugs r veryu bad

Hert

Maio

Havents

Tht

oringinal

Need grow

Hem

I an god

Stoey

Plea 

Pea

ILSWEAE

FRUCJKIN

Stcoker

Taht 

STABIE YIU 

DRUCK

isbthe

Deatgsh

Who are y

Doe

tobd@

diieieieie

snexe

mena

Nt

U en

Bitghh

Tirde

englufj

Englich

Hol

Riebe

Bo

Oie

Stoeo

Nooooduwi

Firmc

trueng

Plau

Cissoes 

Trutthes

Erge

Buritob

Knife ho 

DEIGHS

ALXOBHAL

WJAT

WORNG 

WITB 

AKL 

EUO 

YY

AEEMW 

BITHXHSI

CATS

BELICVE

HEFK 

EHAT

THATI 

EIWNW

dw

Familer 

I WUNDERSTAND

Ahve 

Phoen 

Bithx

Laungage

Wornd

Frixk

Cna

Nor

Sleeo

Nao

Genreal

He cute

Snepy

Ame

Brr

Sh

NEOWDBIS

Drusg 

Durgs 

Jor

Everythibsf

uwueurh

Ecant

Sor

Tird

norbdiunk

Nike nod biker

Ever

desth

DEUGS

Shoet

Ro

WHOET

SHORTT

AFE

BITSHXW

OD

WILK

SOBT

SWEAt

GEO

KIELL

NORIN

WLL

Muder

Forgte

Scrach

Ctue

Wount Sayd

Dakemenodcb

Ist

Dorn

Druys 

Deuws 

Crine

straberry

Fed

Stuker

Nto

suppdikd

HWO

SARE

YEOU

AGOD

Yoi

Fick

Notahing

doeki

Sorh

Thanj

Stabed

Siqn

Sipn

Sidn

Sopt

Dorn

Ob

Sorp

Sto

Brai 

Dyein

Dieing 

Nuce

Dgng 

Bakr

Bakel

Caek

Congraderrlatuibs

Congradijaruibs

Congraditkatubs

Congradikatuibs

Congradolations

Beathany

seadr

jeses

Stip

isbtheeb

Emjoues

Autocorwct

Lick

THEYA

RE

AXOLTTLES

MINECRADT

Tast 

Wbt

A c m

Hreat 

beenn 

brone

I I 

Mamba

sus

dits

TE

LEDDETS 

DO 

OTHET

duegs™: WTF?!?!!?! WHN DUD U D TDIS?

TargetNezuko: What's the point of having it?

AirbenderHermione: idk,, got bored

Makugio: this has been one weirdass day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes those are literally all the things and for some reason my friend wrote them down??


	38. frosta messaged the wrong person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED HALF OF MY VIRTUAL CLASS BECAUSE I WAS CRYING OVER LEGEND OF KORRA REUINONS. My friends were like, "GET TO CLASS NOW"

let-it-go >> mermaid

let-it-go: Can u email my teacher? i cant email on an ipad

mermaid: im not who u think i am dingdong

let-it-go: oh crap ur not my mom

mermaid: pfft

crackheads amirite?, 2:47 pm

AirbenderHermione: KORRA,, WHY WERE U LATE TO ENGLISH??

SchnookumsBithc: _IWASCRYINGOVERASHOWSORRY_

why-its-catra: oh? wats happenin?

SchnookumsBithc: I WAS IN ENGLISH AT 9:53

Opalbaefong: dude ISNT THAT LIKE 15 MINS lATE?

SchnookumsBithc: i like to say i showed up * _fashionably*_ late, actualy

SchnookumsBithc: PLUS MY PHONE WAS POWERED OFF AND I WAS TO LAZY TOGET UP

makeitdouble: gORL

makeitdouble: it was like halfway through the period

SchnookumsBithc: AND I WAS WATCHING STRANGER THINGS

TargetNezuko: _*sigh*_

SchnookumsBithc: _*disappointed sigh*_ **(A/N: an actual quote from me)**

Spook time: bruh

Makugio: let me get this straight

Makugio: yiu forgot about english becuz u were watching sTRANGRE THIGNS?

Bowlin: uh

Makugio: DONT U DARE CORRECT ME ON THE SPELLING BO

techno: oop

Shanties: iaint got no tea sis

Opalbaefong: regular korra, always late for everything

Fidget-Spinner: I mean-

Fidget-Spinner: I mean, I can't deny that-

SchnookumsBithc: no one can-

SchnookumsBithc: but @Maukigo u are correct

Makugio: i knew it.

netosser: liKE gIRL pay attention next time

mermaid: she lives

netosser: yes im very much alive rn

netosser: my chromebook wouldnt work so i didnt go to any of mhy virtual classes <3

mermaid: lucky

**(A/N: PLEASE IGNORE THE NAME IN THE TYPING BAR! FORGOT TO COVER IT[OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED])**


	39. wHY DOESNT KORRA HAVE A SOUTHERN ACCENT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i asked my friend this,,

crackheads amirite?, 2:28 pm

mermaid: @SchnookumsBithc,, in the last 42 hrs ive known u, youve told me you lived in the south

SchnookumsBithc: as i have, yes,,,, w h y?

mermaid: if ur from the soUTH THEN WHY DONT U HAVE A SOUTHERN ACCEN!?

Pincers: "ACCEN" pfft

Glimmah: "ACCEN"

Arrows: "ACCEN"

mermaid: stfu

let-it-go: gayyy

SchnookumsBithc: becuz i dont?

TargetNezuko: it doesnt work like that hunn,,,

mermaid: then HOW D O E S IT WORK??

TargetNezuko: fck if i know, im just a normal 18 yr old tryin to make it throu life

why-its-catra: thats like asking why i have a accent 

mermaid: WAIT U HAVE AN ACCENT???

why-its-catra: have u ever heard me say orange? or floor, or florida? I say the o like an a

netosser: that sounds so weird

why-its-catra: no? its just the way i say things?

Glimmah: so you can do proper grammar

Arrows: not capitalization

Glimmah: tru

Fidget-Spinner: Wait, Catra, do you say stairs like steirs?

why-its-catra: no, my accent isnt that strong 

techno: that makes absolutely no sense

Shanties: i was makin fun of her for it

She-REE: wow, y'all never noticed it?

Bowlin: oop

Makugio: oof

AirbenderHermione: im the only one in my fam that can have an ACTUALLY good british accent

AirbenderHermione: y'know, the Hermione reference

Spook time: ye <3

SchnookumsBithc: eww

SchnookumsBithc: love

TargetNezuko: uHM,, i'm right here?

netosser: asami: UH BITHC, IMMA THROW HANDS

Fidget-Spinner: Not the throwing hands again. PLEASE DON'T START.

Flowers: i cant tell if korra was serious or not,,

SchnookumsBithc: alrite imma head out

She-REE: i know how u feel, catra did the same to me like a few weeks ago,,

why-its-catra: and y'all say im the one to hold grudges

Bowlin: whats the opposite of smooth?

Makugio: thats rough, buddy

Shanties: avatar squad

makeitdouble: gang gang

She-REE: oh gawd

Opalbaefong: hello parasites, ive been summoned

Bowlin: well, hello pretty lady

mermaid: calm down on the PDA will u two?

Bowlin: I-

let-it-go: ur still in the main groupchat...

why-its-catra: eww, more love

SchnookumsBithc: lmao amirite?

She-REE: what a buffoon

why-its-catra: ur a buffoon

Opalbaefong: were all buffoons

let-it-go: cant argue with that

mermaid: none of us can

makeitdouble: weve added such wonderful ppl to our gc

let-it-go: i cant tell if ur being sarcastic or not-

makeitdouble: im not being sarcastic

makeitdouble: i luv these idiots

netosser: i've only had the krew for a day, but if anyything happened to them, id kill everyone in this room then myself

makeitdouble: literally me


	40. more discord chats with my friends, and where i get my ideas for this book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the one with catra as my pfp

Uhm, i got the lorax thing from tiktok

Uhm, we were talking about that volleyball anime

I was pretending to be jojo a while ago and i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short, my friends are hilarious and give me ideas.


	41. the lion sleeps tonight

_mermaid_ has renamed ' _crackheads amirite?_ ' to ' _The Cringe People_ ' !

The Cringe People, 7:37 pm

mermaid: ALRITE WHOS UP?

let-it-go: WHATS UP

AirbenderHermione: hello

SchnookumsBithc: henlo

Opalbaefong: AYOO

Pincers: u called?

Bowlin: gang gang

Shanties: helllooooo

Makugio: Korra, ur name is bothering me so much

SchnookumsBithc: why? u got a problem? mako??? HMM?

Makugio: u spelled Shnookums wrong

_SchnookumsBithc_ has changed their name to _ShnookumsBithc_ !

ShnookumsBithc: better?

Makugio: yes,

Flowers: pfft

Makugio: anyways, whats up, mermista?

mermaid: does any of y'all wanna sing the lion sleeps tonight?

why-its-catra: DID SOMEONE SAY THE LION KING?

mermaid: no u, crispy nugget

why-its-catra: dang

mermaid: but do y'all?

ShnookumsBithc: absolutely

Makugio: no

Bowlin: yes

techno: yes

Shanties: im always up for singing,,,, ye

Opalbaefong: bold of u to assume i didnt already start 😀🕶🤏

TargetNezuko: OMG I SAW U TEXT THAT TO UR MOTHER

Opalbaefong: wha?

TargetNezuko: ur mom was like," ur math teacher sent u an email about the quiz" and u were like," the second one? bold of you to assume i needed to😀🕶🤏" and then was like," i got a 50/52"

Pincers: akjsfBBAFKJBDd

netosser: thats hilarious

let-it-go: im gonna do that to my mom

Opalbaefong: oooh yeah i remember 

Fidget-Spinner: Where would y'all be if autocorrect a thing.

why-its-catra: 1st grade

She-REE: tru

mermaid: wow do we have a full house?

why-its-catra: i feel like im forgetting someone or someones

makeitdouble: probably nothing

why-its-catra: yea probbly

Arrows: ...

Glimmah: ... yeah totally

mermaid: not our fault u dont have notifs on

Glimmah: I TRY TO PUT THEM BACK ON BUT THEY NEVER WORK

mermaid: sounds like a personal problem

why-its-catra: fight fight fight

She-REE: catra, no

mermaid: CAN WE BLEASE GO BACK TO US BOUT TO SING??!!

why-its-catra: BLEASE

ShnookumsBithc: BLEASE

netosser: BLEASE

techno: BLEASE

She-REE: not when we have this group of ppl

mermaid: were starting

mermaid: now

mermaid: hriririririririrri hiriririririrri

Shanties: umum boway

why-its-catra: hriririririririrri hiriririririrri

AirbenderHermione: umum boway

techno: awimoweh

Bowlin: awimoweh

ShnookumsBithc: awimoweh

TargetNezuko: awimoweh

mermaid: awimoweh

Opalbaefong: awimoweh

Bowlin: awimoweh

Makugio: In the jungle, the mighty jungle

why-its-catra: the lion sleeps tonight

Pincers: In the

Opalbaefong: WOAOAOAOAOAO

Shanties: jungle, the mighty jungle

Opalbaefong: WOAOAOAOAOAO

why-its-catra: the lion sleeps

techno: WOAOAOAOAO

She-REE: tonight~

why-its-catra: hririririririririririrri

AirbenderHermione: umum boway

techno: awimoweh 1

Bowlin: awimoweh 2

ShnookumsBithc: awimoweh 3

Flowers: hririririririririririrri

Pincers: umum boway

TargetNezuko: awimoweh 4

let-it-go: hririririririririririrri

Shanties: umum boway

mermaid: awimoweh 5

Opalbaefong: awimoweh 6

Bowlin: awimoweh 7

mermaid: AND DONE

Bowlin: id say we did pretty god

Opalbaefong: lets go to Broadway

Fidget-Spinner: Yes.

let-it-go: fr?

Opalbaefong: idfk


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry I haven't been uploading. I don't have my laptop so I'm writing this on my phone. I just want to wish yall a happy Halloween and a late happy birthday to my favs, Catra, Mermista, & Angela. That's all for now, cya!


	43. the promised neverland WAS HILaRIOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE PROMISED NEVERLAND IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT YET!

The Cringe People, 6:38 pm

Glimmah: OKAY, I AM NEVER INVITING KORRA OR OPAL TO MY HALLOWEEN PARTYY EVER AGIN

  
Opalbaefong: WHA WHY??!??? THAT WAS SO FUN!!

ShnookumsBithc: IM SORRY BUT THAT SHOW WASNT REALLY SAD

Makugio: YOU DIDNT EXPERIENCE BECUZ YALL WERE SCREAMING 24/7!!!!

Opalbaefong: in the first scene I said what anyone with atleast 1 braincell would say

Opalbaefong: remember in the first ep when emma and norman went to find conny and isabella to give them the bunny?

Opalbaefong: and found a dead body? I was like, "haha they're dead"

why-its-catra: it made me proud i almost had shed a tear

Fidget-Spinner: You are so sadistic.

She-REE: oop

netosser: oof 

netosser: thats rough buddy

TargetNezuko: IM SORRY BUT ARE WE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT KORRA BASICALLY POLE DANCING??!??!?!

ShnookumsBithc: I-

Arrows: I SAW THAat SHE WAS LIKE TRYING TO CLIMB IT,,, IT WASNT EVEN ONE OF THOSE TYPES OF POLES

let-it-go: I LAUGHED MY BUTT OFF

Shanties: SHE TREID BUT FAILED MISERABLY

Glimmah: TELL ME YOUR LYING,,, I WAS UPSTAIRS

TargetNezuko: BEST PART WAS THE GLIMMER'S MOM ALMOST SAW IT

TargetNezuko: AND WHEN I TOLD KORRA SHE WAS LIKE," oH SHIT-"

She-REE: PFFFFFFFFFTTTT

mermaid: CATRA

why-its-catra: yes?

mermaid: REMEMEBER WHEN WE RECREATED THAT SCENE IN LIKE THE 2 EP WHEN THERE WERE 2 KIDS PLAYING SOCCER AND 1 OF THEM JUST WENT BALLISTIC ON THAT OTHER ONE AND JUST KICKED THE BALL IN HIS FACE?

why-its-catra: OMG YESS

Glimmah: I DO,,,, YALL BROKE THE CEILING LUCKILY I WAS ABLE TO FIX IT

mermaid: OH YESSSS THAT WAS HILARIOUS

makeitdouble: YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS HILARIOUS BRU

techno: IM TELLING YOU GUYS

techno: THEY COULD'VE FIT THE BABIES IN THE B A C K P A C K S

techno: ill never forgive them

Pincers: BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY,, CONNY

Pincers: ARE WE NOT GONNA SEE HER FOR THE SEASONS THE COME?? DEAR GOD THAT POOR CHILD WAS KILLED OFF NOT EVEN LIKE 12 MINS WITHIN THAT SHOW,, RIP CONNY

Flowers: ikr

Arrows: THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING

mermaid: AHHAAH FCK CONNY,, THEY COULDVE SAVED PHIL

ShnookumsBithc: PFFFFFFTTT TRUE

TargetNezuko: I HOPE ISABELLA BECOMES GOOD CUZ I HAVENT READ THE MANGAS

mermaid: PHIL IS OUR LORD AND SAVIOR

mermaid: AND EMMA JUST DITCHED HIM

why-its-catra: I HAVENT READ THE MANGAS EITHER,, BUT TBH NORMAN IS SO BRAVE

Flowers: lets be honest if we were all in that universe, wed be dead by now

why-its-catra: SO TRUE

mermaid: ME AND CATRA PROBBLY BE COAUGHT BY THE DEMONS

ShnookumsBithc: yall are talking about me pole dancing, the kid that kicked in the head by a ball, & bein in their universe but what ABOUT WHEN NORMAN AND EMMA WERE RUNNING BACK

Bowlin: LITERALLY WHAT I WAS THINKING

ShnookumsBithc: I KNOW THEY WERE ONLY PANTING BUT GOD DAMN THE THOUGHTS THAT APPEARED IN M HEAD WERE SO WRONG

Opalbaefong: AND NORMAN KNOWS HOW TO THROW IT BACK MAN

Bowlin: SO DOES EMMA

Opalbaefong: THYE'RE ONLY KIDS, I KNOW THAT I LOSE MY STAMINA SO QUICKLY, BUT AT LEAST I DONT MAKE THOSE HORRIFIC SOUNDS

AirbenderHermione: I NEED THE HOLY WATER. OR BLEACH, THAT'LL DO TOO!!!

why-its-catra: OMG AND ME, ADORA & MERMSITA WOULD CALL GILDA VELMA BECUZ THE 2 CHARATERS LOOKED SO ALIKE

She-REE: AND THE WHOLESOME MOMENTS AT THE END HAHAHAAH

She-REE: THAT MADE ME CRIII

Flowers: omg remember in a flashback when norman was sick as a baby, and despite what isabella said, emma still kept visiting HIM AND IT MADE ME SO EMOTIONAL EHEHEHEH

why-its-catra: AND WHEN EMMA WOULDNT STOP VISITING HIM RAY CAME IN HOLDING A BOOK SAYING THAT IDIOTS CANT GET SICK, HEEALJDBJLBFKJBSBBC

why-its-catra: EMMA REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF SQUIRRELFLIGHT FROM WARRIOR CATS :,,((

Shanties: im gonna miss these guys, they were so precious 

ShnookumsBithc: I will never emotionally recover from this show

TargetNezuko: same, it was rlly fun to hang out with y'all

why-its-catra: agreed

I asked my friend to first edit my other friends face on phil and she was like," SAY LESS" and i was then like," DO US ALL" and then she was like," BET." and i was like, "YES." so this is me on emma's face.Also been awhile since i made an actual chapter, hello how are y'all?


	44. LoK & She-Ra characters as my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was bored

Korra: Hold on, I can't hear ur bullcrap. Let me put you on sneaker.

Asami: and let me be a bitch in peace

Mako: Korra, i get it, your a russian spy

Opal: how to get my friends to not think its strange when I randomly call them babygorl

Jinora: world domination? thats nice, anyways-

Bowlin: hahaha, lil bean bag gay girl

Meelo: gets a grenade. locked and loaded, bitches

Ikki: would you all like to play a round of kick the child?

Adora: I'M MARRIED TO A LAMP

Catra: From the top Jesus drops so that’s some wap

Mermista: I am the lorax, I speak for the trees, LEMME BREAK YOUR KNEES!

Perfuma: let me break your niico-niico-kneecaps

Scorpia: 10. respect isabella's lullaby

Frosta: Whoa, calm down on the angst train, its only 10 pm-

Entrapta: SHOTS FIRED

Bow: I FORGOT I WAS ON A MEET AND MY TEACHER UNMUTED AND SCARED THE CELLS OUT OF MY BODY

Glimmer: cutely hits 10 children with the car

Netossa: Catra, you did it. You've reached the peak of drunk toddler using their mothers phone.

Spinnerella: Pretend your dead, have an open casket, rise and be like, “hey bich” and everyone will be happy. Then you’ll say “SIKE” and drop dead

Sea Hawk: Someday I want to die at someones funeral to steal their spotlight 

Double Trouble: drop kick sea hawk if he says geico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need some ideas, for this book and a similar one in the wip(its literally just a demon slayer chatfic). so, if y'all want to, im open since ive been running out of ideas.


End file.
